


You Get What You Need

by anarchycox



Series: The Kingsman are Kinky MoFos [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Lots of Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a bunch of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Merlin has stolen a new analyst from MI-6. Said analyst and Eggsy develop a crush on each other. But Eggsy already has Harry and Merlin it would be greedy to want more, be cruel to want more. But all Harry and Merlin ever want is for Eggsy to be happy, and if new analyst Sebastian will do that, then they are going to help that relationship grow. Because sometimes you can in fact have your cake and eat it too.As ever Sebastian is fancast as Richard Madden.





	1. Chapter 1

“Q, you bastard, you stole my best mechanic,” Merlin said as he walked through the offices of MI-6. He rolled his eyes as several of Q’s staff ran. He wasn’t that scary. He hadn’t shot anyone in there in at least two years. “You fucking owe me.”

“I needed a mechanic more than you, you actually have agents who return vehicles.”

“They are barely in one piece.”

“See, but they come back in one piece,” Q gestured to a corner where there was a motorcycle, or what Merlin thought was maybe a motorcycle, there were only two wheels with all the carnage. And his former mechanic wading through it.

“Traitor!” Merlin pointed at him. “What did Q offer that we didn’t?”

The mechanic didn’t look up from his work. “No boss spunk on the leather.”

“Okay, fair,” Merlin had to admit. “I wish you well, we’ll give you two months bonus pay.” He turned back to Q. “But I will have my revenge.” More staff ran for cover. Wimps. “Seriously, they cannot be that scared of me, they work with 00s.”

Q smiled a little. “I told them I want to be you when I grow up. That was apparently concerning.”

Merlin snorted a little at that. “I need an analyst actually worth their salt, who can handle the bullshit intel my agents bring me back. You know how shit they are that.”

“Do they know you express your disappointment to the ‘enemy’?” Q was typing furiously. The rivalry between Kingsman and MI-6 was legendary.

“Look mine can run circles around yours on fucking shit up, and getting it done, but bringing me back extra data? They are garbage. They just drop a hard drive on my desk like it is Christmas and not 50 hours of work minimum. I need a person who can sort dross and gold and do it fast, and will be okay with our new rules for agents.”

“How is that working out?”

“We lost a few support staff,” Merlin admitted. “But my agents are 60% less likely to overdose on pain meds or blow their brains out to stress. So a win. And the staff feels better with the code of conduct in place that means they are perfectly safe. Unless they personally don’t want to be safe.”

“Christ, I wish I could just order my agents to fuck it out, sometimes,” Q sighed. “I have three that could suit you.”

Merlin looked at him. “No, ye have four but you don’t want me to have the one.”

“I hate you,” Q complained. “You are mean to me.”

“I’m your older brother, I’m supposed to be mean. Not that I am - I’m exacting. And I’ll be exacting my due.”

“Oh god, you two are family, that explains so much,” a voice said sliding over. “Hello, Merlin.”

“007,” Merlin reached out and shook his hand, and the ring he wore to mark his relationship with Harry and Eggsy spiked poison into Bond. “Really shouldn’t have fucked over my Gawain in Sri Lanka.”

James slid to the floor in a ball, and Q just nudged him away as he started whispering about the snakes under the desk. “See, that? Getting the drop on an agent is why all my staff is scared of you.”

“But you have one who wouldn’t be, don’t you?”

“He’s new and pretty and clever, and I wanna keep him.” Q whined. “I don’t care that he’d be happier with you. I can make him happy with me, if I have time.”

Merlin leaned forward. “Tell me,” he said, “And I’ll make sure your mum doesn’t try to set you up for another 8 months.”

“I love you, Finnickity,” Q smiled at him, and Merlin sighed a little at the nickname. “Now then, let me tell you about Sebastian.”

Merlin listened, and read the file that Q handed him. “I am intrigued. Where is he?”

“I’ll call him up.” Q typed a bit more and looked down. Bond was petting his shoe. “How long is he going to be stupid?”

“Until the day he dies.”

“Be nice, or I ask after Mr. Pickle.”

“An hour,” Merlin said. “Your mother would leave you alone if you just told her you were dating that one.”

“Would you bring James home to Mum? He’s barely housebroken.” Q smiled down at Bond. “Now then, there is Sebastian.”

Merlin turned and looked. “Well now,” he said softly.

“I know, he’s so pretty,” Q made a happy noise, and just kicked Bond when he growled. “And as pretty as the face is, the brain is better. McCormick, good news, Bond won’t be leaving you booby traps anymore!”

“That is good news, indeed, sir,” Sebastian agreed. “Did ye manage to leash him?”

“No, you are being transferred out of MI-6,” Q smiled.

“Sir, I don’t understand,” Sebastian’s Scottish accent was growing thicker in his worry. “I am aware that your...agent and I have had disagreements, but I dinnae think that that is grounds to fire me?”

“You aren’t being fired, you are being transferred,” Merlin said. He smiled, a sharp challenging thing. “To me.”

“And who are you?” Sebastian snapped, unimpressed. “I like working in MI-6.”

“No, you are annoyed that we are limited in certain ways,” Q said. “You are stifling under the constraints we must function under.”

“Because your agents do not. That one, which by the way what happened to Bond?” Sebastian was looking under the table where Bond was batting at the air.

“He annoyed me, so I poisoned him,” Merlin shrugged.

“Oh, I like you,” Sebastian grinned, and looked him up and down. “I want to thank ye for doing that.”

“I like you too,” Merlin said. “But my husband and my boyfriend don’t like me to like people too much without their permission.” And oh, that intrigued the young man. He was of an age with Eggsy, a couple years older maybe. “But this has nothing to do with whom Teddy Bear fucks.”

“I am back to hating you,” Q muttered.

“He stole my mechanic, so I am stealing you. Come along, your personal items on your desk will be sent along.” Merlin nodded to Q. “Lunch next week? I have some specs you might be interested in.”

“Okay, I love you again.”

Merlin snickered, and lightly kicked Bond under the table. “See you later,” he said and started to walk away. Sebastian wasn’t following. “Lad, you’ve been kept, so come along. Now.”

Sebastian turned to Q, who merely waved a hand and went back to typing. “Is this really about me being sanctioned, because I have a fish. He shouldn’t be left alone.”

“If Q had wanted you dead, you’d already be dead, he doesn’t need me to do that. It is cute that his staff is scared of me, he’s far more ruthless than I. Now for the last time, come along.” Merlin walked away, and Sebastian started to follow. Once they were in the car outside Merlin smiled. “Welcome to Kingsman.”

“Bond hates you lot.”

“He does.”

“Right, I’m in,” Sebastian said immediately. Merlin’s smile grew. Yes, this lad would be a good fit.

*

“Sir, I have some questions?” Sebastian asked. It was his fifth day with Kingsman, and he already loved it there. Merlin was intimidating as fuck, but never cruel. He was brisk and exacting, but never yelled at his staff. He had heard the man tear into an agent and almost pissed his pants but then Merlin had brought his team in homemade biscuits and apologized for the scene. And Sebastian had a private office. It was a shoebox, but it was all his/ Merlin believed his techs and analysts needed a space to retreat to. There was an open office for the 6 analysts and then their tiny individual offices. And they did very interesting work here, so close to MI-6 but also utterly different.

Sebastian watched Merlin do some typing, and waited. He had been told, make your presence known, but wait until he acknowledges you. Play with the puppy while you wait. But he hadn’t met the puppy yet. He saw the dog bed and dishes, but there had yet to be a puppy there.

“He is with Arthur, giving you time to adjust. He is a...large dog, well trained but still bit disconcerting to some. We are easing you into the job.”

“I appreciate that,” Sebastian said. “First off, here is the file on the data brought in by Percival. You already know everything I have in here, this was a test, but ye may find some surprises in there, things ye did not see.”

“Well, now, I look forward to reading that. He is our best at data retrieval, with Lancelot next to it.”

“I met her in the dining hall. The intelligence just radiates off her, surprised you haven’t stolen her too.”

“She likes the field too much,” Merlin replied. “Is that your question?”

“No, I’m a bit confused, sir,” Sebastian had to admit. “I was told there were perks with the job, ye told me that. Library, gym, stables, make my own hours. Dining hall. Only those last two have I been able to take advantage of, because I was also told not to go into a room with a red tag at the door. But this area has a red tag and I’m allowed in. It is all very confusing, sir.”

“Hmmm, perhaps it is time to explain a few things. Wanted you to have a taste of the job before I explained a few more...unorthodox things here. Come along to my private office.” Sebastian followed him a few doors down, and Merlin’s private office was only slightly bigger than Sebastian’s. He was sure it would be large. “I don’t need much space. I like the open area watching the comings and goings.” He gestured and Sebastian sat down.

“Sir, I understand, I am new, and there are probably clearance issues.”

“Less than what you had to deal with in MI-6, not at the level we brought you in on.”

“I would like to work out in the gym.”

“And you are welcome to.”

“But the red tag,” Sebastian had to protest.

“Were you actually told to not go in those rooms, or did your fellow analysts suggest strongly you weren’t ready for those spaces?”

Sebastian opened his mouth, and paused. “Oh, wait,” he realized that Merlin had told him to avoid the rooms for a few days, but it was all the dire warnings of his coworkers that had kept him away, not an actual rule. “What does the red tag mean?”

“It means that those are spaces where Kingsman agents can operate freely with each other.”

Sebastian quickly sorted information in his mind. “In the gym there are no restrictions to combat practice, so it could get bloody,” he suggested, it was the most logical conclusion. “Drugs in the library?”

“Oh if any of my agents do drugs they will face my wrath and not in the fun way,” Merlin’s voice was dark, and fuck it sent a shiver along Sebastian’s spine. “No, not quite. I want to be clear. No Kingsman agent will touch you if you don’t want it. And if you do, you actually need to submit written confirmation of your consent.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Arthur and I changed personal policy when it comes to field agents 8 months ago. Any room with a red tag out front is a room where they can fuck in.”

“So everyone has to clear the space if someone needs to get their dick on? That hardly seems fair sir.”

“No, no clearing required. My agents are kinky bastards, and we decided for morale and sanity, that they can fuck it out, however and whenever they want. I have a list of all my agents’s preferences and there are some rules in place, but if the door has a red tag in it, people are allowed to fuck in there.”

“That seems wrong that it only applies to agents, what if I wanted to fuck a fellow tech?”

“You would be more than welcome to,” Merlin replied calmly. “But most don’t partake. And I want it very clear that no agent will approach one of my staff. My staff can approach them, but if an agent ever tries to coerce you, then you come to me and file a report.”

Sebastian snorted a bit, “Aye? And what will that report do, an analyst versus an agent?” He damn well knew the pecking order.

“If an agent harms you, or tries to force you, or even just use words to convince you that you need to fuck them, I will call a meeting of all the agents, and they will watch as I behead the fucker with the sword hanging right there, that has been passed down in my family since we fought beside The Bruce.”

“Fuck me,” Sebastian breathed out in horror, in awe of the sincerity in Merlin’s voice.

“No, thank you, but I am good right now, and you are utterly gorgeous and compelling but I am not quite feeling it.” 

Sebastian laughed a bit. “So, I walk into a red tag room, there could be...doings afoot?” He was a little intrigued. He had seen several of the agents, and they were all very good looking. “Blow jobs in the corner?”

“No, I don’t think I’ll ruin the surprise. Do you have a problem with this?”

“I don’t have to fuck anyone to keep my job?”

“You do not,” Merlin’s voice was firm, deadly.

Sebastian nodded. “Fine then, now can I talk to ye about the garbage that Bors brought back?”

Merlin groaned. “If we must.”

Sebastian opened his mouth, but there was a knock at the door and Arthur popped his head in. Sebastian immediately stood at attention, until Arthur waved it off.

“Terribly sorry, but Puppy is rather tired of me, and was getting fussy in my office.”

“So muzzle him,” Merlin snapped.

Good lord, Arthur was pouting, Sebastian was astonished. M never pouted.

“I can’t do that to Puppy. He’s not naughty, just restless and missing you desperately.”

“The new lad is nae ready.”

“Excuse me,” Sebastian looked at him, “I think I can handle a bloody puppy.”

“I already brought him, and he is on the bed in your main office.”

“Oh we will be talking about this at home, Harry,” Merlin was using an entirely different voice than Sebastian had heard from him. He waited for Arthur to censure Merlin for the impertinence, but he saw Arthur quirk a brow, and Merlin give a tiny nod.

“I look forward to that, Daddy,” Harry said, and Sebastian choked on his spit. “Puppy needs you.”

“Very well,” Merlin stood up. “Sebastian would you like to meet Puppy?”

“I would,” Sebastian agreed. “It sounds like you two like your pet very much.”

“I love him a great deal,” Merlin said and Sebastian followed him to the main office. “Puppy, I hear you were restless with Harry.” The puppy whimpered a bit, and Sebastian could not stop staring at him. He was golden and beautiful, and just fucking hell, no wonder Merlin had been keeping him secret. “Oh, Puppy, I am sorry, but I didn’t want this analyst running back to Teddy, he is too good. Wanted to ease him in.”

“When the others said, play with the Puppy when you are busy I thought they meant play fetch,” Sebastian couldn’t stop staring.

The Puppy barked and dug in his large bed, to pull out a ball. He padded over and dropped it at Sebastian’s feet. He sat there and looked up at him. Sebastian held out his hand automatically, and the puppy sniffed and then nuzzled. He woofed and nudged the ball to him, and Sebastian threw it just a little so the puppy would chase.

He watched the most perfect arse ever, incredible thighs chase the ball. “Your puppy is gorgeous,” he managed to say.

“Aye, and generally well behaved.” Merlin sat in his chair and began typing. “Now then, let’s talk about Bors’s intel that he brought in.”

Sebastian sat and threw the ball a couple more times for the puppy while he talked out his breakdown of the intel. The puppy dropped his ball into his bed, and went in between Merlin’s legs and woofed. Merlin was ignoring his puppy who started to whimper a bit. “Sir, I think your puppy needs you? Maybe ummm...well…” oh this was awkward.

“The puppy is allowed to use the bog, you don’t have to worry about seeing Galahad out watering the flowers.”

Sebastian swallowed, and looked at the gorgeous man who was trying to nuzzle at Merlin’s crotch. “Galahad? His file is impressive.” He flushed when the puppy barked happily and smiled at him. He then realized that this was likely one of the partners that his boss had mentioned which meant incredibly off limits. But he couldn’t help himself, “You are a good puppy aren’t you?” And the agent barked and bit his lip as he looked at Sebastian, and Sebastian for just a moment let his mind wander about how else he could play with Puppy. “I’m sorry sir, Bors brought back a few interesting things, though I doubt he realizes.”

Merlin snorted at that and once again pushed his puppy’s head away. “He’s still new, Puppy, you can wait until the meeting is over.”

“Your door has a red tag,” Sebastian said. “I suppose this is as good a time as any to start.” The puppy made a yip noise and Sebastian had to smile at how eager he looked. “Be rude to not treat such a beautiful boy to what he needs.” And he really wanted to see what would happen.

“Very well,” Merlin looked down at his puppy. “You are hungry hmm? Harry didn’t take care of you?” The puppy barked, sort of nodded and shook his head. “So he did, but you need more?” The puppy furiously bopped his head.

Sebastian watched Merlin unzip his trousers and pull out his cock. Galahad, the puppy, eager leaned forward and filled his mouth. Didn’t look like he was going to blow Merlin, just cock warming. “Gorgeous,” Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from saying. The meeting then continued as normal, like Merlin didn’t have the most perfect lips ever around his cock. When they were down, Sebastian excused himself and went to his office and had a furious wank, thinking about the puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

“Your new analyst is interesting,” Harry said casually. 

Eggsy was less casual since he was over the dining room table, with Harry’s fingers up his arse, torturing him for what felt like hours. Merlin’s fingers were in his mouth, and when he looked liked he wanted to pull off and comment, one raised brow from Merlin was enough to keep him quiet.

“He is, quite a clever young man,” Merlin agreed. He raised his wine glass to Harry. “I was right to steal him from Teddy.” 

“We should have him over for dinner soon, I miss him,” Harry pulled his fingers out of Eggsy. “There you go, Daddy,” he smiled and stood up. “All ready for you.”

“Thank you, baby, would you like his mouth?”

“No, I’ll just wait until you are done, and then fuck him as well.”

Eggsy moaned at that, he loved being used by them both.

“Quiet, Puppy,” Merlin warned and tugged at his collar sharply, before switching sides with Harry. “I am pleased with how Sebastian is working out. He is...interesting.” Eggsy hissed as Merlin pushed into him with little warning. When he sank all the way in, he paused, and Eggsy took the moment to adjust. His cock was killing him and was about to hurt more because he knew he was going to be driven into the table. “And most importantly, Puppy finds him very interesting.” Eggsy was right, and Merlin started pounding away, and Eggsy’s cock slapped against the table and that was not the funnest, until the pain snapped the right part of his brain, and it started to become very fun.

“Does he now?” Harry asked and took a sip from Merlin’s glass as he watched them. Eggsy moaned when Harry began to stroke himself, he wanted Harry on his tongue. “No, Puppy,” Harry said firmly. Eggsy whined, and then almost screamed when Merlin hit the perfect angle. “How interesting?”

“Well his eyes linger on Sebastian, who seems to be making a lot more in person reports than is necessary for the job. Most of the analysts just email their thoughts and final reports. But he keeps coming to the office, and lingers when Puppy is there.”

Eggsy went very still against the table. He had been looking at the new guy, yeah, how could you not, he was fucking gorgeous. That streak of white in his hair, the jaw line, the smile. His fucking accent that hadn’t yet been mellowed by a few decades in London like Merlin. And he looked well fit, wore a suit to work, when he didn’t have to. Mentioned that if their cover was a tailor’s shop, he would take advantage. And they fit the man perfectly. Maybe Eggsy had thought Sebastian played with Puppy more than any other non agent did, but that was just getting in good with Merlin. He had imagined that Sebastian’s eyes ate him up.

And he sure as fuck wasn’t going to do anything about it. He only noticed how far his thoughts had wandered when he felt Merlin pull out and wrap him a blanket. Eggsy whined a bit, he wasn’t anywhere near done.

“No, Puppy, we’re going to bed for a cuddle. Something caused you to drift, and we’re bringing you up and talking about it,” Eggsy made a noise. That was Merlin’s serious voice, the one that meant you weren’t in any trouble, but you were going to be taken care of. He didn’t want to be taken care of, he just wanted his amazing lovers to fuck thoughts of the new guy out of his head. He curled into Merlin as he was carried upstairs, and his thoughts were whirling too much. He wished Merlin would hurt him, but he knew that was off the table for the night. Just like him.

Soon he was all tucked in, squished between Harry and Merlin who kept giving him soft kisses, and praise and touches that didn’t punish or arouse. He felt a tear slip out and tapped his collar twice. Harry’s deft fingers eased it off around his neck. “I like Sebastian,” he whispered. He waited to be yelled at, for them to pull away. When they didn’t, he thought maybe they didn’t understand, “like really really like him.” Still they stayed close, and offered those gentle kisses and touches. “Be mad at me,” he begged.

“For a crush? Never,” Merlin promised. “He is handsome and treats Puppy well.”

“I don’t want him to just like puppy, I want him to like me. Which is stupid because I have you two, what the fuck do I want more for?” Eggsy tried to pull away, but Harry firmly rolled him over to face Harry and cupped his face.

“Because he would be something different from us, wouldn’t he?”

“I don’t…” Eggsy had to duck into Harry. “I have you two. How can I want different? I am fine, it’s a stupid crush, it will pass.” He felt Merlin’s hand rest on his back. “Hey can you go back to fucking me so hard I can’t sit for a week? I like that.”

“I know you do, Eggsy,” Merlin kissed his shoulder. “Harry and I, we have been together, longer than he cares to admit because of how it ages him. And we filled a lot of each other’s needs but not all of them. And we went to clubs, found people to play with. They kept us...satisfied enough. Then you stormed into our lives. The perfect chaos of you. And you completed us. We would have been fine without you, and don’t. Your brain is only going to focus on that, and you damn well know I have more to that sentence.”

Eggsy gave a watery chuckle because yeah, his brain if he let it would fret over that for days. “What’s the more then?”

“We would have been fine without you. But we are better with you. Happiest with you in our bed, in our hearts, at our side. You filled those small fissures that we had that we could not deal with. You, are ours,” Merlin’s voice was fierce, “and we would never need more than you. But we play with our friends sometimes because we know a lot of fucking hot and kinky people. And you do too, but always the same role. You have fissures that Harry and I cannot fill.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy had to admit. “Yeah I got a couple places, that you two just can’t reach.” He looked between them. “Even when you let me...when I get to top, you are still in charge. And most times that is the fucking best but, just, I need different.”

Harry was the one to put it together. “Eggsy, would you like a boyfriend?”

“I have two partners, that sounds insane,” Eggsy protested.

“Not if you need it, not if you want it.” Merlin kissed his head. “We fell into the whole thing, happily kinky ever after. And you have fucked a bunch, but Eggsy have you ever had a boyfriend, a proper boyfriend?”

Eggsy couldn’t look at either of them. “No.”

“You cannae approach him, Eggsy, I’m sorry but those are the rules.”

“I know, and I’m not going to, I couldn’t do that to you.”

“No,” Harry said firmly. “Merlin and I don’t even need to talk about this. If you need a boyfriend, then you should have a boyfriend. All we ever care about is you being happy. And if that is someone else some of the time, we are okay with that.”

“It’s fucking hard though, because out in the world, explaining all of us? That’s kinda hard. I’m happy, yeah? I’m 95% happy, and that is fucking enough for anyone,” Eggsy swore. He kissed Harry, and then Merlin. “Please, I need?”

Merlin nodded, and reached for the lube. It was different than before, gentle and soft. Care giving. Eggsy soaked in the touches and all the praise, and just let them take care of him. It was totally enough.

*

“Oh, sir, I was hoping Puppy would be here,” Sebastian had several files in his hand. “I need to talk to him about Brisbane.”

“No,” Merlin said, and was staring intently at some very old building plans. “That means you want to speak to Galahad.”

“They are the same.”

“Puppy doesn’t speak and doesn’t go on missions. Galahad is a brilliant thief and tactician. They are different, and if you treat Galahad as Puppy, he’ll break you apart, and I’ll let him.” Merlin still didn’t look up from his schematics. “He’s running the outdoor course, burning energy from the mission. If ye can keep up with him, he may talk to you.”

“I’m not really a runner, sir,” Sebastian replied. Merlin hadn’t ever raised his voice but he didn’t need to, Sebastian was fully aware he had fucked up. But he hadn’t yet really seen Galahad, just the Puppy. He had read the man’s reports and they were middle of the pack. None of the glorious detail that Percival included - Sebastian had had his mum send a good bottle of scotch that he gifted to the man for the glory of his reports - but not as dire as the likes of Gawain or Bors.

He had been sure that he was going to be killed, or worse fired, when he had laid into Gawain for his shite report in front of Merlin and Arthur, but he was so furious at the lack of logic and intel that the man was supposed to collect he had just started shouting at him. When he wound down, and stopped seeing red, he realized a dozen people had gathered. He waited for the bullet through his skull.

He had gotten a fairy cake and raise.

Sebastian was pretty sure his boss was insane, but it was a tasty fairy cake.

“Never said he was running,” Merlin commented pulling Sebastian out of his thoughts. He was then humming something.

“Sir, is that the Spiderman song?”

“Is what the Spiderman song?”

“What you are humming,” Sebastian looked at him. But he had never taken his eyes off the schematics. “There on the left,” he said looking at it. “That window there, it shouldn’t be there.”

“Good. To the course with you, ask him whatever questions you want.”

Merlin was back to humming, but Sebastian knew better than to ask about it again. He was sure this was a test of some kind. There were basic minimums of health that even support staff had to pass, and he worked out a fair bit, but it was wall climbing, swimming, not fucking running. But if he had to keep up with Galahad in order to get what he needed, to prove something to Merlin after his slip up, then fine, he’d do that.

He went to the locker room, and changed into trackies and a tee, found his beat up trainers. Ector and Tristan were fucking in the showers. “Oi, where does Eggsy do his ‘course’?”

Tristan looked at him. “Out the west door, look for the walls and and stands.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian was about to walk away, and paused. “Look ye are too big for that position for his back. He draws his gun too much at an angle and that position will stress the muscle that he pretends he doesn’t pull on missions. Switch a bit about yeah?”

Tristan looked at Ector, “Oh really? Just fine after missions hmmm?”

Sebastian realized the fucking was about to turn into a bit of a domestic that maybe he caused, and he decide maybe he was a fan of running after all, and took off for the west side of the estate. There was a path but nothing like what was described but he could swear he heard some music, and well, he had always had a habit of looking for trouble so he followed the path into the woods. The music grew louder and there was a clearing.

“Holy fucking shit, he’s Spiderman,” Sebastian said out loud. Some old rock music was playing through outdoor speakers and it was almost like a jungle gym. A big outdoor, jungle gym. There were climbing walls and ropes, nets and even a bloody trampoline. There were platforms, and the trees were just as much a part of the area as all the equipment.

And there was Galahad.

Shirtless.

Track pants hanging low on his hips, and he was just flying. Jumping between platforms, shimmying down ropes, flying back and forth. Looking like a fucking god, and making Sebastian’s cock ache more than it even had the time that he had gone to Merlin’s office, and Puppy had been fucking himself on a dildo attached to the wall. He was hanging upside down off a set of bars. “Oi, Merlin need me?”

“I’m an analyst not a fucking servant. If he needs ye, he’d send one or contact you on your glasses, which you aren’t wearing.”

“Only for work work,” Eggsy flipped, and fucked there was that arse. “What do you need then, analyst?”

“Sebastian,” he reminded Eggsy. “And is this what you sound like, when you aren’t a puppy? An entitled twat?”

“Fuck, no wonder Merlin likes you.”

“Look I get it, I’m a perfectly average working class, Scottish bloke who got lucky because he can see patterns in data and understand what they mean.” He was annoyed with the agent, mostly at the moment for being unbearably gorgeous and completely unavailable. “But that doesn’t mean you can treat me like shit beneath your shoe.”

“Average working class, huh?”

“Proud of it,” Sebastian replied. “When was the last time your family worked, and didn’t rest on money built off the blood of the empire?” Shit. Eggsy fell a few metres because he was laughing so hard. Sebastian hurried over and checked for broken bones. “What’s so funny then?”

“Bruv, didn’t you read my file?”

“I have read all your mission reports.”

“No, my file,” Eggsy sat on the sand that had been placed at the bottom of his gym. “I am garbage. My stepda, a petty thief who played at running a gang, and I’d been arrested….fuck who knows how much. I’m not looking down on you. I’m just wound up from my mission. Everyone knows to leave me alone for a few hours after I’m back.”

“Wouldn’t fucking it out like the rest help?”

“Later,” Eggsy said. “I hate flying. Not phobic, just don’t like it. Merlin and Harry are not the sex that would fix what I need right now. This does.”

“If they can’t give you the sex you need, they are doing it wrong.”

Eggsy snorted a bit. “No, just me, they sex just fine. And I’ll enjoy it once I’ve stretched a bit more.” Sebastian managed to stifle the moan as Eggsy went into a bridge, and then back flipped over and started climbing. “Sorry, but I can’t stay still right now. I stay still, I’ll feel trapped. Talk to me tomorrow.”

“No, I’m too close to figuring this one thing out.” Eggsy was already up and gone. Sebastian couldn’t do the showy stuff he was, but he could keep up a bit. There was a waterproof foot locker over by the speakers and Sebastian went to it. There was hand chalk and wraps. Not the palm gloves he used at his gym, but it would do. He quickly prepped his hands and then went climbing after Eggsy. There were no easy holds on the wall he was going up, the course clearly designed for Eggsy 

“Are you the only one who uses this?” Sebastian shouted as he climbed.

“Nope.” Eggsy was swinging on ropes. “You are climbing aren’t you?”

“It is a lot more interesting that what is at my gym, though don’t know how it would be in winter.”

“Merlin is working on that. Only had this a couple months. Anniversary gift from him and Arthur for getting my seat at the table.”

“Impressive gift.”

“So was my getting to the table.” Eggsy leapt, and caught a rope and swung over to the wall and Sebastian watched the sweat slide down his neck. He didn’t lick it, no matter how he wanted to. Bit rude, since the man had just been talking about his two partners. “You like this type of workout?”

“Aye, I mostly wall climb at my gym,” Sebastian said. “I hate weights.”

“Me too,” Eggsy grinned. “Well, feel free to use this whenever, yeah?” He pushed off and fell through the air, landed on the trampoline. “So what do you need to know?”

“You said you thought a car was tailing you.”

“Yeah, but I was wrong.”

“No, I have read every report filed by every agent in the last nine months. You have among the best situational awareness of all the agents. Now tell me about the car.” He let himself dangle by one hand and then swung. He just reached the other handhold. This course was dangerous, built for a dangerous man. He loved it. “Galahad, tell me what you think you will be silly to say.”

Sebastian sat on one of the ledges, and listened to Eggsy talk as he flipped about the trampoline. He watched him twist and tuck as he spoke of what he was sure was nothing. “There,” Sebastian said. “There you said it went down a different street.”

“Yeah, it peeled off and didn’t return.”

“Are ye sure?” Sebastian hopped down, and swung on a rope over to the trampoline. “Think, Galahad. Are you sure?” He didn’t do more than bounce up and down. “Good lord how do you deal with the way your dick flops around as you do this?” It was very unsettling and he decided to sit on the trampoline.

“I’ve got gear on,” Eggsy said and did a back flip, and then sat on the trampoline as well. But he came down a bit too hard and Sebastian rolled into him, and Eggsy kept the momentum going and Sebastian found himself under the man he had been thinking of every night when he wanked for two months now. “Sorry,” Eggsy said and pushed off of him.

Sebastian missed the weight he had barely had. “It’s alright. Bouncing is a devilish thing.”

Eggsy laughed a bit. He then closed his eyes. “No, it came back. Further away.” He talked and Sebastian sorted the data in his head and a few other pieces fell into place.

“There, it wasn’t actually about you, it was the driver. It’s a network.” More and more pieces were falling into a tidy order. “Oh. Fuck. Kay.” He eased over to the side and got off the trampoline. Eggsy was right beside him.

“What’s going on?” Eggsy asked.

Sebastian didn’t think, just delivered a crushing kiss to Eggsy. “Ye just saved Kay’s life, is what is going on.” He didn’t explain further, just ran back to the estate, to tell Merlin what he just figured out. Merlin immediately went into a mode that Sebastian had yet to see, and it was awe inspiring all the pieces that Merlin was moving, how he was bending the whole fucking world to his needs. When he snapped at Sebastian to start typing, he did so, and in six hours they had the agent safe, and a trafficking network completely shattered.

He needed a fucking drink. But it didn’t look like he had to go far, as Merlin was pouring from a flask into two glasses. “Sir, how often does it get like this?”

“More often than I’d like, less often than you think,” Merlin leaned back in his chair, and raised his glass. “Stealing you was the best thing I did in a long time. Since I made sure Galahad had a chance to sit at the table.”

Sebastian drank half the scotch. He hissed as it burned his throat; it was a peaty one meant to be savoured. “I kissed Galahad.” He figured, okay now was when he died. He had just saved dozens of lives, maybe hundreds, there were worse times to go out.

“Very well,” Merlin replied.

“That’s it?” Sebastian held out his glass, and was relieved when it was topped up. “I kissed your partner.”

“Lots of people have,” Merlin just shrugged. “In lots of different ways. Do you want to share what sort of kiss it was?”

“Sort of a thank you, celebration, your data just saved lives kiss?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Like I give a fuck about that sort of kiss.” He topped up his glass. “I’ve given many of those to Arthur over the years.”

“Yes, but your dick also goes in his arse.”

“Oh, and do you want to put your dick in Eggsy’s arse?”

“No,” Sebastian said quickly. “No, sir. I know very well he is taken, and no I don’t want to fuck him, sir. No. I don’t. That, wanting of that, is a no.” 

“So a no is it?” Merlin stared at his scotch. “Sebastian, I’d have to be blind not to see the way you’ve watched and played with Puppy. Would you care to talk about that?”

“Sir, I’ve a healthy sex drive, and to deny that he is beautiful would be foolish.”

“You know, I stole you because I needed an analyst, but that doesn’t mean I don’t solve puzzles on my own. And I’ve seen how you look at him, and I see you now. And I am betting seeing him as Galahad, in his workout mode, that flipped something in your brain. Now is the time to be honest.”

“We rolled, and he pinned me, not on purpose, it was the fucking trampoline, not a whit of it was sexual, I swear sir, but when he rolled off...I was bereft.” He wanted to drown in a bottle if he could.

“I see.” 

“Sir, I would never presume to -”

“But if you could, if you could presume, what would you want Sebastian?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Oh I think it matters very much,” Merlin countered. 

“I would file the paperwork for a sexual relationship with an agent,” Sebastian said. “I’d file that he has not influenced me in any way, shape, or manner, that this is wholly of my own want and desire, but that I want him. Desperately. That he is all I think of, that perfect cock of his in my mouth, in my arse. Those thighs pinning me down, pressing me into the bed, so that all I feel is him, and I never want him to leave. I want to have him. Whatever I could, which I know isn’t everything. I don’t want everything. I just want whatever he is willing to give me.” Sebastian finished his drink. “I’ll pack up my office, sir.”

“Why?”

“I just said I wanted your partner, whom you clearly adore, and who clearly adores you.” Sebastian put the glass on the desk. “No way do you still want me working for you.”

“I want the best, that is you. If you feel uncomfortable, I can give you back to Teddy.”

  
“Fuck you, I like it here. I get 70% off bespoke suits.”

“You were just offering to pack up your office,” Merlin pointed out.

“Yeah, but that is different. You kept me, so fucking keep me, I’m not a tennis ball to be lobbed back and forth. In a couple decades I’m going to have your job.”

“Are you now?”

“I’m your best, and your assistant is good but will crumble in two months under what you do. Today solidified in your mind that you are going to train me for your job, and you think to transfer me back to the 00s? Nae, I am staying right here.”

“If you think that is best,” Merlin decided to pour a wee bit more in his glass. He’d go have a nap up in Harry’s office in a bit.

“What just happened?”

“You are plenty clever Sebastian, but still easy enough to run circles around. You are right though, today did confirm my thoughts that I would train you for this job. It is a hard one though, when you love an agent.”

“I dinnae love Galahad sir. I just want to stare at him, and have him fuck me, and smile at me over dinner, while I bore him with specs, and workout with him, and have whatever piece of him I can have. And seriously why are you nae killing me?”

“Because I just want to stare at him, and take care of Puppy, and fuck Eggsy so hard he forgets his own name, and bore him with coding stories, and have whatever piece of him I can have.”

“He is so fucking beautiful.”

“I am aware.”

“But he’s yours. And Arthur’s. I’m not a homewrecker.”

Merlin leaned forward. “And what makes you think you’d be wrecking our home?”

Sebastian blinked. “No one gets their cake and eats it too.”

“Sometimes they do. Depends on the cake.” Merlin finished his scotch. “Right I’m off to get a blow job from Arthur, and then have a nap. The rest of the day is yours.”

“Sir,” Sebastian took a deep breath. “Sir, I’d like to file some paperwork.”

“I’ll look forward to reading it.” Merlin disappeared down the halls.

Sebastian headed back to towards his offices, and ran into Eggsy who had clearly come from the showers. “Galahad,” he nodded.

“Eggsy, yeah? Where’s Merlin?”

“He had three scotches.”

“Oh, so up to Harry for a blow job. Cool, I’ll leave them be then.” Eggsy said it easily like he didn’t mind it.

“Ye don’t care that they do such without you?”

“Not really,” Eggsy shrugged. “They love me, they love each other. I love them. Sometimes we just need one person. I get plenty of alone time with Merlin or Harry, and they had a billion years together before me. They are hot, but don’t know if you noticed, not exactly our age. Sometimes they need alone. Why would I mind?”

Sebastian watched Eggsy’s mouth the whole time. Fuck he wanted to know what it would feel like on his cock. How Eggsy would taste on his tongue. “I like Puppy,” Sebastian said.

“Lots of people do,” Eggsy agreed.

“I like you upright even more,” Sebastian moved forward and cupped his face. This kiss was deliberate, slow, focused. When he pulled away he looked at Eggsy. “Easier to do that, isn’t it? When ye are Eggsy, than Puppy.” The man looked completely gobsmacked. “Excuse me, agent. I need to file some paperwork.” Sebastian hurried to his office and furiously typed out a form, before the liquid courage in his veins ran out.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Right, that’s it, you calm down, or I gag and tie you up until he arrives,” Merlin warned Eggsy.

“You wouldn’t,” Eggsy was a mix of horror and eagerness, because Merlin had been really experimenting with rope on Eggsy and it was so good, but their company was due in thirty minutes, and they didn’t have time for that. 

“Let us be very clear I do not mean this in the fun way,” Merlin looked at him. “I mean it in the if you ask Harry one more time if maybe the good crystal should be used, he’ll kill you sort of way. And I like having you alive.”

“I just thought maybe the good -” Eggsy started to protest.

“Eggsy, Harry Hart set the table, do you really think any less than the best was put out?” Merlin glared at him. “Are you suggesting that Harry would not take something important to you seriously?”

“He might be showing his jealousy by not putting out the royal crystal?” 

“I am seriously debating putting out those fucking solo cups you bought in America,” Merlin shook his head. “Gag or to your room while we finish preparations.” Eggsy wasn’t saying anything. Merlin knew he was nervous, but that was no reason to be a tit. “One,” he started to count.

“Gag,” Eggsy offered swiftly.

Merlin went to the sideboard, and found a gag in it. He fit the ball gag in Eggsy’s mouth, buckled it on carefully. The silence was golden. He kissed where the ball stuck out. “I love you lad, and Harry loves you. We want you to be happy, which is in part what this dinner is about - sorting that happiness in a way that leaves all four of us comfortable. Harry would never set a poor table to begin with, and especially not for your beau.” Merlin tapped the gag. “You diminish us with the fussing, the belief we aren’t giving our best.” Eggsy’s eyes filled at that. The next kiss Merlin delivered caught the tear that fell. “Haven’t been Puppy in a couple weeks. Because he said he wanted to get to know Eggsy?” Eggsy gave a small nod. “And you are feeling it aren’t you?” There was another nod. “Tomorrow, you and I will take the day off work, and stay home and play.” When Eggsy swayed, Merlin wrapped him in an embrace. “Oh my love, you fret too much. He is very enamoured of you.”

“There we go,” Harry said as he wiped his hands on a tea towel. “Everything is resting or ready, and why is Eggsy gagged?”

“He needed a moment,” Merlin replied. “But I think we are good now?” When Eggsy nodded, Merlin undid the gag. He raised a brow at Eggsy, who luckily got the hint right away.

“Harry I’m sorry I was such a pillock,” Eggsy went over, and snuggled into him. “Just nervous. Bit weird having a maybe boyfriend over to properly figure this out. Almost like meeting the parents, except you know I’m fucking you two.” Merlin snickered as Eggsy made a face.

“I do love how Harry calling me Daddy will have you coming untouched, but if you even remotely think of yourself calling one of us Daddy, you clearly want to vomit.”

“Well you are sirs at most, you aren’t my Daddies, just no,” Eggsy snuggled into Harry. “What if he doesn’t like my clothes?”

“You look beautiful, sweet boy,” Harry promised.

Merlin tilted his head. “He is here.”

“How do you do that?” 

“I have exceptional hearing,” Merlin replied. “That, and he is a very punctual man and he is due in one minute.” There was a knock on the door. “Oh look, someone on time.”

“Oi, I’m on time, like half the time,” Eggsy protested.

“I am fashionably late, because I am fashionable,” Harry smiled at him, a vicious, challenging thing.

Merlin just rolled his eyes, and went to the door. He pulled it open and smiled brightly. When Sebastian stepped back, concerned, Merlin huffed. “Eggsy likes the smile.”

“Not if it is your creepy, I think this is how normal humans smile, smile,” Eggsy said from behind him. “Give your real smile, your at home smile.”

Merlin let the soft quirk of lip that he reserved for Harry and Eggsy grace his face, and wondered why Sebastian just stood there confused. “Well, are you coming in?” He seemed stuck to the doorstep.

“You are attractive,” Sebastian said. “What the fuck?” Merlin stared at him, not responding at all, and perhaps enjoyed the panic that slowly grew on the man’s face a little too much. “Oh god, sir, I am sorry. I just meant, I never realized you were hot. Not Eggsy hot, but...are you sure you don’t want to sanction me? I’d consider it a favour, sir.”

Merlin laughed, and pulled the poor man into the house. “Sebastian, this is just a friendly dinner. Relax.”

“Right, right,” Sebastian agreed. “I brought wine.”

“Yeah, you’ll want to give that to Harry, if you are looking to impress anyone with what is in the bottle.” Merlin enjoyed wine, but was more of a is it red or white sort of drinker. Sebastian pulled out a small bottle of Ardberg Reverse from his pocket, handed it to Merlin. “Now, see I’m feeling quite charitable to ye.”

“Thank you sir,” Sebastian stopped in front of Eggsy, and Merlin just wanted to squish them together they way they stared at each other but didin’t move. “Eggsy.”

“Seb.” 

They still just stood there in the hall. Jesus fucking Christ. “Harry, here, please,” he called out. When Harry was next to him, and clearly curious, Merlin yanked his hair hard. “Hello, Harry,” he said.

Harry swallowed thickly. “Hello, Daddy,” he replied.

Merlin kissed him hard, teeth scraping his lips, forcing his mouth open, a hungry, thorough kiss not meant for most eyes. Merlin let go with an extra tug to his hair. “It is lovely to see you.”

“More, Daddy,” Harry leaned in.

“Later,” Merlin promised, but gave another quick kiss. He turned to the younger men. “See? Not that hard to kiss hello.”

“I generally don’t try to kiss someone, where it looks like I am actually trying to kill them with my tongue,” Sebastian said. “I’m a bit disturbed?”

“You are tenting your beautifully cut trousers,” Merlin replied. “Harry take the man’s wine he brought, and we’ll give them a moment.” Merlin hustled Harry back to the kitchen, and put the Ardberg on a shelf with the other scotch. “Jesus, were we like that?”

Harry nodded pleased at the wine that was brought, and looked to Merlin, “Like what?”

“Young, uncertain of love?”

“We spent two years having bad sex thinking each other wasn’t kinky, and not wanting to be rude and bring it up,” Harry pointed out. Merlin took the decanter he was handed, brought it to the table. Harry followed with a serving dish. “Oh good lord, they are still in the hall.” He put the pot down. “One of you better be getting a blow job!” Harry shouted. Eggsy and Sebastian hurried into the dining room, perfectly composed. “You weren’t, that’s a shame.”

“Arthur, I would never!”

Merlin snickered, “Eggsy you got yourself a good boy. That’s a new one for us.”

“Eggsy is a very good boy,” Harry protested, and hit Merlin with the tea towel.

“Puppy is a very good boy. Eggsy is a shit.” Merlin went over, and kissed Eggsy’s head. “Aren’t you?”

“Me?” Eggsy widened his eyes. “Never.”

“Dinner will get cold,” Harry fussed. “And we are making a poor impression on Sebastian.”

“Sir, all due respect, with all the Kingsman dick I have seen, hard to make a poor impression.” Merlin was impressed at the smirk the man managed. “And if I may, you definitely do not make a poor impression.”

“Harry’s dick is sooo good, you’ll see.”

“Oh, well, ummm,” Sebastian flushed. “I mean you, sir, are attractive, and yes slightly disproportionate on the large side, but I am...I could...if ye wanted, Eggsy. But I just....I’m not into older gents?” 

Merlin saw that look of panic again. The man held thousands of lives in his hands, but this dinner was what shook him to the core. “We are going to enjoy a companionable dinner, after which we will all have a drink, and discuss the parameters of relationships going forward. But if it relieves you Sebastian, Harry and I do not have a particular interest in fucking you.”

“Why not? I’m bloody attractive, and decently fit for a computer bloke.”

“Yeah, you are,” Eggsy agreed. “Suit looks so good on you.”

“Good lord, I finally wore the Scottish contrarian out of Merlin, and it was replaced with more. Save me,” Harry groaned. He sat and took a healthy sip of wine. “Well, this is a lovely thing you brought Sebastian.”

“Is it? I have no idea, but the clerk said it should be good.”

“And they were right.” Merlin was the last to sit, and Harry raised his glass. “To...romance,” Harry declared and everyone echoed it. Merlin steered the conversation, because Harry was smarting from being found undesirable due to age. Eggsy was mooning over Sebastian, and Seb was quite worried he’d say something else wrong.

Merlin had had far worse meals, but it was not what any of them hoped for the night. “Harry the food is delicious, but I’m ordering fucking pizza.” He stood up, and stripped down to his vest. He texted the order to their usual place. “Right. I’m grabbing a beer.”

“Oh thank fuck,” Eggsy said, and loosened his tie. “I hate wearing work clothes at home.”

“Then why are ye wearing the tie?” Sebastian asked.

“Because I wanted to impress you. You like these clothes.”

“Aye, because they make me feel good. But if they don’t for you, you don’t have to wear them.”

“Go change, Eggsy,” Merlin suggested, and Eggsy ran for the stairs. “And Harry, Sebastian didn’t mean he doesn’t like you specifically because you are old. You are in the prime of your life. He just meant in general he prefers to date people his own age.”

“Of course,” Sebastian added quickly. “Sir, you are a very handsome man, a classic as they say. And if I wasn’t so sunk on Eggsy, perhaps the two of you would be the sort to change my mind on the sort of men I want to fuck me.”

Merlin felt his heart go soft at the way Harry beamed at Sebastian. “Sunk on him?”

“I am,” Sebastian affirmed. “But I want to be clear that I am not trying to take him from you. I’m not interested in…” he was clearly trying to figure out how to say what he was looking for.

“Come, we’ll go sit in the family room,” Merlin said. “Pizza, beer. Casual.”

“I will be sticking with the lovely wine, Sebastian brought,” Harry said as he picked up the decanter and walked out.

“A beer would be fantastic,” Sebastian agreed. 

Merlin went and grabbed a few, before heading to the living room. Harry was there, and Eggsy was on his knees resting against Harry’s leg. Merlin noted the soft look that Sebastian was giving Eggsy. He liked the awe that Sebastian looked at Eggsy with. Merlin knew that Eggsy was hoping for a long term thing here, and he and Harry had no objections to that, they welcomed anything that made their lad happy.

He passed a beer to Sebastian, then one to Eggsy which included a hand over his hair, before he went to his chair. He took a slug of beer. “Decades in Harry’s company, still do not give a fuck about wine.”

“Because you ruined your palette with cigarettes and scotch when you were in your twenties.”

“Wait, you smoked?” Eggsy was clearly startled by the news, and Merlin smiled at him.

“Aye, so fucking much,” Merlin could almost taste the nicotine even though it had been twenty years at least since he had a fag. “But can’t smoke and fuck Harry. He deplores the taste.”

“You told me you quit for your health,” Harry was looking at him in complete shock. “You never do...you never did stuff like that for me.”

“Harry, this list of things I have done for you that you do not know about is incredibly lengthy. And no we are not going into it tonight, beyond I gave up smoking for you.”

“Is that the hardest thing on the list, tell me that at least,” Harry insisted. He pouted. “Please, Daddy?”

“No, it wasn’t the hardest. And no you will never know that.” Merlin gave a sad smile. “You carry enough weight on your shoulders. I’ve been fine carrying this.” He looked to Sebastian who was watching him closely. “Yes, some of that is in the blank files you have found and wondered about.”

“They aren’t blank, they are just unseeable.” 

“Good boy.” Merlin was confident Sebastian couldn’t crack the files, not yet. But he’d move them just to be safe. Sebastian didn’t quite lift in spirit the way Eggsy did when he heard those words, but he clearly appreciated them. When there was a knock on the door, Merlin went to pay for the pizza, returning to drop the three boxes on the table.

“Bit much?” Sebastian asked.

“Leftovers,” Eggsy explained. “I love leftover pizza, and three because Merlin wanted you to have choice, and you don’t want Harry’s choice.”

Merlin laughed as Harry opened his pizza, and Sebastian stared at it. “It’s got nothing on it.”

“Of course it does, sauce and basil and a hint of fresh mozzarella.” Harry lifted a slice to his mouth, took a bite, and made a happy noise.

“He’s all pizza in italy is the only way blah blah blah.” Eggsy opened another that had pepperoni and a few vegetables. “This is me, simple but actual flavours.”

“And the third?”

Merlin flipped that lid. “Mine.”

“How does the crust hold all that on top of it?”

“Carefully,” Merlin said and picked up a slice that had about 8 different toppings on it. “Harry likes one taste in his mouth at a time, I like a lot.” He ate a slice quickly and grabbed another. “Help yourself.”

Sebastian looked at the pizzas, “Is this a weird test?”

“It’s pizza,” Eggsy replied. “Though if you pick Harry’s, I will not let you suck my dick tonight.”

“I was not aware that was even an option,” Sebastian said.

“Hey, never know.” Eggsy ate another slice and smiled when Sebastian took a slice of his pizza.

“Fill your bodies with all that grease then,” Harry said. He pulled out another slice of his, and looked at Merlin. Eggsy snickered when olives were picked off the top of Merlin’s pizza and dropped on Harry’s without a comment.

“So, Merlin doesn’t actually like olives,” Eggsy explained. “Why he really orders so many toppings, hides the taste of them.”

“I don’t understand, why order something he hates?”

“Because Harry likes them but when he tries to order olives on his pizza it just goes wrong? Ratio or texture or something. So Merlin orders that, Harry eats one slice plain, and then Merlin puts olives on Harry’s slice.” Eggsy smiled at them. “You ever heard of a better show of love?”

“No,” Sebastian said softly. “I can’t say I have.”

“Yes, he’ll do,” Harry said. He cleaned his hands, and poured himself a little more wine. “Now then, let us talk. Eggsy is his own man. How much time he spends with you, that is up to the two of you.”

“Not quite,” Merlin said, and he knew that surprised people. “Not without a caveat. Because Eggsy has been not being Puppy recently, because he’s been wanting Sebastian to like him, and that is hurting him. If Eggsy hurts himself, we will step in.”

“But I love Puppy,” Sebastian protested. “He is sweet, and wonderful, and playing fetch with him is great.”

“But you like Eggsy more,” Eggsy frowned at him, a little lost. “You told me you wanted Eggsy.”

“I do, I’m sorry, Eggsy, but I can adore Puppy at the office and play with him. I could even mind him. But I cannae engage sexually with Puppy. It just isn’t for me. I’m sorry, Eggsy, I’m not like you, or them. Or other agents. I want you desperately. You, but I am not...I was blindfolded once?” Sebastian was flushed. “If you are looking for more of what you have, I might not be for you.”

“I’m looking for you,” Eggsy promised. “I just, I wanted you to like me.”

“Eggsy, I like ye very much,” Sebastian held out his hand, and Eggsy got up off the ground, went next to him. They sat on the couch and held hands. “I would not be having this dinner if I didn’t like you.”

“Oh they are so cute, fuck, Daddy, look at them,” Harry was almost cooing.

“I see them. Then I agree with Harry’s ‘Eggsy is his own man’ comments,” Merlin looked at Sebastian. “Due to the nature of our interactions, there is blood work every three months if you want bare, 6 if you use condoms.”

“Fair,” Sebastian agreed, “if I may, how often do you indulge outside yourselves?”

“For Harry and I, we have had sex with Roxy, since being with Eggsy and that is it.”

“Shagged Roxy, Gawain, and been shagged by Percival,” Eggsy told Sebastian. “But well, be happy to be exclusive?” His voice almost cracked at that.

“Exclusive to your partners, and to me?” Sebastian looked a little surprised.

“Yeah. I mean, barring a mission honeypot, but those are rare for me. Not really my strength.”

“Sweet boy, sex is very much a strength of yours,” Harry promised. 

“He is not great at mission sex,” Merlin added, because he tended to be honest. “Doesn’t like the lack of true consent from his partner.”

“Had my fair share of not really consenting,” Eggsy said easily, and Sebastian’s hand tightened on his. “It’s fine, babe.” Sebastian flushed at the endearment and Eggsy kissed his cheek. “Merlin’s days off are Monday and Tuesday,” Eggsy began.

“When the fuck has Merlin taken a day off?” Sebastian looked at his boss.

“Monday I leave at 2 and don’t return until 9 on Tuesday,” Merlin answered.

“Right, so that is my time with them, that is a hard I am theirs,” Eggsy said. “But otherwise, pretty flexible.”

“So if I asked ye out for a date on Saturday, perhaps to spend the night at my home?”

“I would happily accept the invitation.” Eggsy looked over when Merlin actually fucking giggled. “What problem you have with that?”

“I know where he lives,” Merlin replied, and giggled a little more. “It was an interesting choice with his bonus money.”

“Shut up, I like it,” Sebastian snapped and froze a little. “My apologies sir.”

“No, I am not your boss here. I’m your future boyfriend’s partner.” Merlin finished his beer. “Right, another?”

“Please,” Sebastian agreed. Eggsy shook his head no and Harry poured himself more wine. “Is he basically going to drink the whole bottle?”

“Takes three bottles of red to get him tipsy. Fuck he has a liver that like regenerates or something. Or Merlin harvests organs and gives them to him? And Harry doesn’t know it?”

“I am from 4 centuries of Hart men who were all various levels of intoxicated. My liver has been bred to be strong,” Harry replied.

“So it is your superpower then?”

“If you like. Now then you need to know this. You are welcome here, whenever,” Harry said. “To spend the afternoon, evening. Overnight with Eggsy in his room.”

Sebastian snapped up a bit. “Ye don’t let Eggsy sleep with you? How can that be fair or just in a relationship? You do nae treat him -”

“Oh my god, stand down. I swear, even I didn’t have this much fight me in me,” Merlin groused as he handed Sebastian another beer.

“Yes, you did, you just have everyone so scared now that they bend their knee to you without any issues.”

“Merlin’s a furnace, and Harry’s a blanket hog, and sometimes I just like space,” Eggsy reassured Sebastian. “And sometimes it is punishment - which I agreed to. Hell sometimes one of them takes the other guest room. We’re all okay. But...kinda awesome the way you leap to defend me. Though remember, I am stone cold killer yeah?”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said. “I tend to be a bit protective of the people I care about.”

“And you care about me.”

“I do. I’m not...I like my space, as you said. I love relationships but people have nae understood that I don’t particularly want to live with someone, be with them everyday. It is just too overwhelming for me. It is why I live where I live, and do not, Merlin, it is cute, and I am fixing it up.”

“No, you aren’t, you love that it is tacky. You dress better than Harry, and have the worst taste in homes, it is a fascinating contradiction,” Merlin grinned, and winked at Sebastian. Then waited for the explosion.

“Now that is simply a bridge too far, Daddy,” Harry snapped. He put his wine glass down very precisely. “Yes, he has flare, and style, and a body that lends itself to suits well, but come on, you know he isn’t living to his full potential. I know to the smallest stitch everything that does or does not work on my body, works to convey control, to entice you. I know the exact shades of blue that do and do not work on me, so closely that others cannot tell them apart. How dare you imply that sexy beast who dresses adequately next to my sweet boy in anyway shape of form is my better in suits?”

“Sexy beast?”

“You are really hot, and while they’d only shag you under super specific circumstances that you wanted and it was like Christmas, they acknowledge you are you.” Eggsy kissed his jaw. “And Merlin just said that to wind Harry up for later.”

“Would I do that?” Merlin’s smirk was quite evil.

“That is just mean, Daddy,” Harry was pouting. But he looked at Sebastian. “You dress incredibly well, and we will push you to that next level to reach sartorial perfection.”

“We will?” Sebastian looked a tiny bit scared, which was frankly the correct response.

“We will, since these two do not care about suits the same way we do. We’re going to be friends! Suit friends!” Harry sounded almost giddy.

“Eggsy, save me,” Sebastian begged.

“Oi, let he and I have a first date before you steal him away, okay?”

“Fine. Now then Sebastian, do you have any questions?” Merlin asked.

“I guess, how much will you and Harry be involved in my relationship with Eggsy?”

“As much or as little as you two want,” Merlin replied. “It is all a bit awkward as I am your boss.”

“And I am Merlin’s,” Harry added, and a snort from Merlin had him rolling his eyes. “On paper I am.”

“Point,” Merlin agreed. “Your relationship with Eggsy is just that, yours. We are as involved as you want us to be.” Merlin looked at Eggsy. “But that is for the future. I am afraid that we will ask you to leave Sebastian, because Eggsy has not been looking after himself, and we need to attend to that issue.”

“I don’t think you are the one to dismiss me,” Sebastian said firmly.

“Good,” Merlin nodded. “Very good. Harry help me clean up the food.”

“No,” Harry crossed his arms and sat back. “You were mean.”

“And I can be meaner, give them some time alone.”

“Say I am the best dressed man you know.”

“Jesus, Harry, of course you are the best dressed man I know. Fucking hell, you are the best man I know, period. Now will you give them time to make their goodbyes, and help me put away the goddamn pizza?”

“Yes,” Harry smiled up at him. “Sebastian, you are always welcome here. We’ll kill you painfully if you hurt our Eggsy in a way he doesn’t want to be hurt.”

“Understood, sir. How would a yellow pocket square look in my -”

“No, pink,” Harry said immediately. “We’ll talk.”

“Lovely.”

Merlin yanked Harry up. “You, clean, or no playing with Eggsy tonight for you.” He gathered the boxes, and Harry the bottles and they disappeared into the kitchen. “He will be good for Eggsy.”

“He will. The way he leaps to protect Eggsy. Eggsy needs more of that,” Harry said. He put the bottles in the cupboard. “You have plans.”

“For tonight, once they finish their goodbyes, of course I do,” Merlin replied, and put the pizza in the fridge.

“No,” Harry moved closer and made Merlin face him. “You have plans.”

“Always.”

“You could share them more.” 

“Darling this will take decades. I’ll share it when it is time.”

“What is the most you’ve given up for me?”

Merlin kissed Harry. “Nothing I wasn’t willing and happy to,” he swore. “Harry, come now. I have operated in the shadows of your life, in the corner of your eye for decades. Don’t ask me to stand fully in the light now.”

“Daddy, how much have we taken from you?”

“Never more than you gave me in return.” He kissed Harry’s jaw. “Always my choice, my love.” They heard the door open and close. “Now we have to deal with a certain someone.”

“You begin, I’ll finish up cleaning the dining room.”

“Very well,” Merlin agreed, and went back out to his chair, to wait for Eggsy. He watched Eggsy as he came back into the room, a soft look on his face. He was very glad of that look. He wanted Eggsy happy. But Eggsy had been making himself not happy, and that was unacceptable. Merlin cleared his throat. “Is he off?”

“Yeah. That went pretty good I thought.”

“It did. But the rest of the right, will not be so good.”

“Could we maybe hold off on dealing with me being...me?”

“Then how will ye learn?” Merlin quirked a brow. He watched Eggsy. “If you honestly feel after all that conversation you cannot handle punishment, tell me now. But I am concerned, Eggsy, about how you twisted yourself up.”

Eggsy went and knelt between Merlin’s sprawled legs. He rested his head against Merlin’s thigh. “Punishment is wrong for this.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy looked up at him. “More...I need grounding? Chastisement at most?”

Merlin stroked a hand over Eggsy’s hair. “Lost your way a bit, and need to be guided home?” Eggsy nodded, and nuzzled the crotch of Merlin’s trousers. Merlin unzipped and pulled his cock out. “There you go, Puppy.”

Eggsy let out a happy little yip, and soon had Merlin’s soft cock in his mouth. He sucked a bit, but mostly just focused on having the weight on his mouth. He felt calmer almost immediately, and just let his mind empty.

Merlin stroked his hair. “Puppy, you cannot change who you are for other people, not the big things.”

Eggsy pulled off, “You gave up smoking for Harry.”

“That was a habit, not a fundamental part of my personality. And back to sucking Puppy,” Merlin chided, and guided Eggsy back to his cock. “Because I know you were about to say this is habit. That you could give Puppy up. But it is different, Puppy. If it wasn’t, you would easily shed Puppy, you wouldn’t want it for days like you do, but more like...how Harry sometimes wears that flexible plug. Everything we did last year, was about letting you be who you are. We changed the world for you, Puppy, and you break our hearts when you try to change it back, without truly wanting that change.” Okay, maybe that was a bit too much, the way Eggsy’s eyes filled. “Oh, Puppy, up you come, on the furniture just this once.”

Eggsy pulled off Merlin’s cock, and dove into Merlin’s arms and started to cry a bit, finally letting go of the stress of denying a part of himself, worrying that maybe Sebastian didn’t want him, worrying about what Merlin and Harry really thought. It wasn’t heaving sobs, just a steady stream pouring from him. At the end, he felt so much better, and just sagged into Merlin. “Woof,” he managed to say. He could feel Merlin’s hand running up and down his back, stroking his hair.

“Does Puppy need to feel good?” Merlin asked gently, and there was a nod and yip. “Okay,” Merlin agreed. Harry was back in the room and looking worried. “Get the lube, baby.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry agreed, grabbing some from the sideboard. He looked to Merlin who nodded to the couch, and he sat to wait. 

Merlin picked Eggsy up and moved them over, next to Harry. “You need to be held, aye?” He felt Eggsy nod against him. “You need to let go some more?” Another nod. “Okay, Puppy. We will make it so you don’t think anymore tonight.” Merlin adjusted Eggsy so that he was sitting astride Merlin. “Harry is going to open you up for us, okay?” There was a small yip of agreement, and Merlin kissed Eggsy shoulder.  Merlin spoke to Eggsy as Harry worked him open, offered a great deal of praise and promises of their love and support. He reaffirmed that they adored every aspect of Eggsy. “Oh Puppy, you are ours, no matter what. And we are never letting go, okay?” Merlin smiled at the way he was squirming on his lap, and he knew Eggsy assumed how the sex was going to go, and their puppy was wrong.

Merlin watched Harry open Eggsy up, and he gestured. “More, baby,” he ordered Harry.

Harry nodded and added another finger. He was taking his time, enjoying it as he always did. “Oh, my Puppy, how beautiful you look,” Harry praised and kissed him. 

Eggsy was panting from the attention and the feeling. Harry was fingering him a lot, which wasn’t unusual, but more when it was just them. Merlin was always bare prep and a hard fuck. But he supposed tonight was one of those super indulgent nights. He whined when Harry’s fingers left him and more when Harry got off the couch entirely.

“Hush, sweet puppy, I’m right here,” Harry promised. 

Merlin shifted to stretch out on the couch, one leg on the couch, the other on the floor. He smiled at Eggsy. “Go for a ride, Puppy.”

Eggsy made a happy bark, he loved riding Merlin, and it didn’t happen a lot. He settled on top and oh, it was Harry who lined up Merlin’s cock with his hole, and guided Eggsy down. He leaned into Harry for a moment and smiled when Harry kissed his head. He moved up and then down, slow, and steady. Merlin was all stretched out, hands behind his head, like he was going to have a nap or something. But there was a fire in his eyes, that made Eggsy yearn. 

Harry settled on the couch behind Eggsy and ran a hand up and down his chest, ran kisses along his nick and shoulder and occasionally stroked Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy was in heaven at all this care and attention, but his mind was still thinking a little too much. Merlin had promised he would make Eggsy let go completely. This was nice, but not enough.

“Harry, baby, keep working like I told you, or you will be punished.”

“Sorry, Daddy.”

“I don’t -” Eggsy’s voice cut off very quickly when Harry’s lubed finger pushed inside him. He let out a shout and both men went very still. “Fuck, yeah?” They had talked about this, but hadn’t done it yet.

Merlin looked at him and waited.

Eggsy yipped and nodded his head furiously. 

“At your pace,” Merlin told him, in a soft voice, not often used in bed. “Go as slow or fast as you want.”

Eggsy leaned forward a bit more, braced his hands on the couch just above Merlin’s shoulders. He nuzzled against Merlin’s jaw for a moment. He hissed a bit as Harry’s finger wiggled but he moved his hips up and back down, the stretched feeling overwhelming and knowing this was just the beginning. He rocked his hips and neither Merlin or Harry were moving. Harry was bigger than Merlin, maybe they should have had him first, but Merlin’s hands moved and held Eggsy tightly, anchored him, and okay yeah this was the right way. He yipped and whined and rose up. When he sank back down a second finger of Harry’s breached him.

He whined and wasn’t sure he was liking it, but he was also loving it. Eggsy stilled and they did too. Harry’s free hand ran up and down his back. Merlin, the perfect bastard, reached up and pinched one of Eggsy’s nipples hard. Eggsy growled at him a little bit, and ducked his head at the raised brow. Another hard pinch to both nipples had Eggsy’s cock leaking on Merlin’s stomach. Eggsy began to move again and seriously wondered how Harry’s cock was going to fit too, but was dying to try. They all moved together no one saying a word, but their breath all in sync. 

Eggsy eventually gave a small nod. “Okay,” he whispered, and Merlin’s hips lifted Eggsy off his cock. Harry applied a great deal of lube to his and Merlin’s cocks and he moved on the couch. It was a bit awkward sorting out the angles, but when Eggsy sank down, both Harry and Merlin pushed into him. It was so close to agony, and overwhelming, feels so fucking good. Trapped between them, utterly trusting them to keep him safe, knowing they’ll give him whatever he needs -- a few tears slip out and Merlin wipes them away.

“Puppy, we have you,” Merlin promised, and Eggsy nodded. 

Eggsy rocked up a bit, but it was too much to try to control his body at this point and he whined. Luckily Merlin and Harry understood and their hands helped rock his body. It wasn’t a frenzy, they had to be careful, and it was just a bit too awkward for that. But they found a rhythm and slowly the almost agony switched to ache, that became growing pleasure. It was fucking impressive that Merlin hadn’t come yet, he would have been done for long ago, but the man had age and unfathomable control on his side.

Eggsy managed to open his eyes and look down at Merlin. He barked a bit and Merlin smiled up at him. “Oh Puppy, you are such a good boy, our good boy.” That sent a shiver through Eggsy and then a hand wrapped around his cock; he was so lost to sensation he couldn’t even tell whose, and he could always tell. Eggsy moaned and sank down, and he reveled in the way Merlin cursed, that control finally breaking.

Merlin was the first to come, and then Harry. Eggsy was almost too far gone to come and it hurt when they pulled out, left him empty. But Merlin was still stroking him, as Harry got up and returned with a plug. It slid into place and Harry wiggled it so the edge of it just almost pressed his prostate. Harry kissed his spine and Merlin’s hand squeezed and Eggsy was coming on Merlin’s stomach and chest. He collapsed into the mess and felt Merlin’s arms go around him. He started to cry again, just releasing everything.

“There we go,” Merlin soothed. “There’s our Puppy, safe, and guided home, again.” He hummed something, some old song Eggsy had probably never heard of, and he just lay there, sure he was squishing Merlin, until the tears stopped.

Harry nudged him up and guided him upstairs and a bath was waiting; he must have taken care of it while Eggsy was breaking apart. They were still quiet as Harry bathed him, washed his hair, and scrubbed him clean. Harry was humming too, off key, because he could not carry a tune, but Eggsy loved it nonetheless. He drifted, mind completely empty, and moved when Harry moved him. He was pulled up and dried off and hustled into bed, the warm comforter wrapped around him. Merlin was there waiting, having had a quick shower in the other bathroom. 

He pulled Eggsy close. “I love you, Puppy.”

“Woof,” Eggsy managed and slid into a half asleep state until Harry joined them. He vaguely listened to Harry and Merlin talk, enjoyed how he could feel the words coming out of Merlin because he was held so close.

He hoped that Sebastian was a cuddler. “I have a boyfriend. Maybe,” he said out loud.

“You do,” Harry agreed, “and we hope that you have fun with him.”

“What are you two gonna do while I’m on my date?”

“Things that aren’t your favourite if that is fine,” Merlin replied.

“Like what?”

“Daddy will hurt me, more than you like to see,” Harry was honest. He liked pain a lot, and Eggsy liked a bit, but Eggsy had difficulty watching Harry get the worst, or to Harry best, of what he wanted. They had adapted over their time together, figuring out the exact line, before Eggsy’s protective instincts kicked in. “You can kiss my bruises in the morning.”

“Might not spend the night with Seb,” Eggsy muttered, and snickered at the snort that came out of Merlin. “Oi, you why you laugh so much at where he lives, by the way?”

“Not ruining that surprise for ye,” Merlin replied. He reached over and then held a piece of chocolate to Eggsy’s lips. Eggsy took it and once he had swallowed the chocolate kissed Merlin. He turned and kissed Harry too. “Better?”

Eggsy nodded. “Think Puppy will be coming to work tomorrow,” he said.

“I look forward to it,” Merlin promised.


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s a houseboat,” Eggsy stared at it dumbfounded. “Oh my god, it is an actual houseboat.” It was moored, and had a little patio area on top. “Fucking hell, Sebastian, you live on a houseboat?”

“Shut up, it’s charming.”

Eggsy giggled a bit. “You wear posh suits like Harry, and just the manner of you. And you have a wood paneling from the 70s houseboat.” He giggled some more.

Sebastian wanted to be grumpy, but he was too charmed by Eggsy’s laughter. “It’s nae all 70s paneling, just...mostly.”

“Show me,” Eggsy insisted, and Sebastian gave him a tour of the houseboat. It wasn’t huge, but not too tight a fit, and he loved it. Yes it was absurd, but it felt like it existed outside of time, was full of bizarre possibility. And it let him be alone. There were other boats moored but still, he didn’t here someone else flushing their toilet through paper thin walls of a flat. He didn’t have someone’s dog breaking into his yard - because he didn’t have a yard. With the job being so tense, the space, and the water were incredibly soothing. 

“Well?” Sebastian asked. “I know it doesn’t compare to your house with Harry and Merlin but -”

“You know, it suits you,” Eggsy was smiling. 

Sebastian hadn’t quite expected that. “Your house doesn’t suit you.” Oh that was dreadfully the wrong thing to say. “I mean, it just looks like Arthur.”

The date had been going well, dinner had been lovely and Eggsy had seemed eager when Sebastian had invited him over. Sebastian had stocked condoms and lube, and other things that he had had to do thorough research on. The man at the shop swore it was all beginner stuff and a fake cock is a fake cock, but he honestly could not for the life of him figure out how you actually put a cock ring on. He had found videos, god save him, but still it made no sense. But Eggsy was kinky, and he didn’t want him to be disappointed. 

He thought maybe he could like some of the stuff, maybe. If Eggsy wanted it, he’d be fine.

“Yeah the main level is all Harry,” Eggsy agreed. He went and sat on the sofa. “Because Merlin never gave a damn, and honestly it makes him so happy I’m okay with it. The bedrooms are a lot less...Victorian.”

“Still, there should be more you in there.”

“You are so fucking sweet.”

Sebastian flushed a little. “Let me get you a drink.”

“Do you actually want a drink?” Eggsy asked and fuck if he wasn’t smoldering. It was sexy as fuck, but also wrong.

“Don’t use your work voice, here, aye?” Sebastian asked. He sat in the chair across from Eggsy. “Don’t be...not you? All seducy and shit, that is not who you are.”

“Could be,” Eggsy said, and was smirking a bit. “You know me as Harry’s and Merlin’s, maybe with you I am someone different.”

Sebastian felt cold. “No, this isn’t…” He closed his eyes. “Stop.” Eggsy had done a weird shift in an instant and he couldn’t understand it. He started to sort all the data he had on Eggsy in his mind. “No,” he opened his eyes. “This is not how you top. You are performing Merlin, because why? Been that long and you are unsure of yourself. Oh, you are panicking and falling back on training.”

“Thanks, thanks so much,” Eggsy snarked. “Maybe, I’m just excited to dick you down.” They looked at each other. “Fuck I am sorry. That was complete bullshit. Fuck, fuck. Fuck. How do people have boyfriends, Sebastian?”

“Eggsy, it isn’t that hard,” Sebastian leaned forward a bit. “Just remember how it was before you with them.”

“Sebastian, I didn’t have boyfriends. I fucked people, and I survived, but never did a boyfriend. Never had anything like you before.”

“Eggsy, you are a secret spy who lives with the two scariest men on the entire planet, who are according to reports, sex gods. And you love them madly. If anyone should be freaking out right now, it is me. Because how do I compare to that?” Sebastian laughed at himself a bit. “I had to ask the person at the sex shop what I should buy to make you happy, to make you want to stay. And honestly I don’t even know how to use a good bit of it.”

“I don’t...Sebastian you know I don’t expect from you, what I get from them, yeah? The point is that we’re different. Fuck, see, this is all, we shoulda been talking about this stuff before, but I was too busy being Puppy this week, because last week I get my head twisted around too much.”

“I had fun playing with Puppy,” Sebastian said. He had gone to the office a couple times to throw the ball around with Puppy, and give him pets. It was amazing how differently he reacted to Puppy in comparison to Eggsy. Yes Puppy was attractive, but Sebastian couldn’t think about him sexually, to him Puppy need care and love, not his dick. Eggsy though that was across from him, made him hungry. “Puppy is wonderful.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy went quiet, and Sebastian could see him thinking through things. “Tonight, Merlin is going to be flogging Harry hard enough to break skin. He is going to make him crawl, and choke him and do a whole hell of a lot of other things. And they are going to love it. Because Harry loves pain.”

“Why?” Sebastian shuddered a little. “I mean not kink shaming but -”

“Because it makes him happy when his Daddy hurts him. And hurts him a lot. It makes him feels incredible, and loved, and valued. And I like watching some of it, but it goes too far for me, past pleasure into full protective instincts. You know they’d never ask me to participate in that, because it isn’t for me.”

“As it should be.” Sebastian was a bit lost.

“So why would I ask you to all of a sudden break out freaky deaky sex toys, and like hang you from the mast while I fuck you?”

Sebastian had to laugh a bit at that. “I have no fucking clue.” When Eggsy held out his hand, Sebastian stood and went over. He climbed onto Eggsy’s lap and kissed him gently. “Eggsy?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t get the point of...things in bed?” Sebastian said. “Like toys or stuff? I just want the press of a body against mine. Lips and tongues and fingers.”

“And lube?”

“Aye, and lube, lube is a must.” Sebastian smiled a little as he kissed Eggsy again. “They sold me a cock ring. Why the fuck would anyone want that near their junk?”

“Because it can be really fun for the right people.”

“You wear one?”

“Sure sometimes as punishment, sometimes as reward.”

“If the one I bought is something ye fancy by all means take it back to your house, take most everything I bought back to your house. Gift for your men.”

“Aww, they’ll appreciate that. Harry will write you a nice thank you card.”

“Charming.” Sebastian wrapped Eggsy in a tight hug. “I’m vers, but generally prefer to be fucked.”

“I really want to fuck you, Sebastian,” Eggsy kissed his neck. “Can I say something?”

“Will it hurt?” Eggsy’s voice had gone a bit serious.

“I don’t mean it to.”

“Tell me.” Sebastian leaned his forehead against Eggsy’s.

“When I’m with Harry and Merlin, I feel everything imaginable. Good, bad, in between. All of it. They bring out everything in me, and I would starve without them.”

“That sounds terrifying to me.” Sebastian liked Eggsy so much, but he couldn’t imagine that intensity of feeling for another person. It would overwhelm him too much. It was what had made a lot of relationships fail, that he didn’t really want to be 24/7 with anyone, that he loved, but he needed space.

“You? You make me happy.”

Sebastian frowned. “Is that good, bad? Less than? I don’t quite get it. I mean you make me happy too, but?” He was trying to put the pieces in place, but there was just one missing.

“It is very nice to have a person who just makes me feel happy. No other heavy things, no all consuming. Just...happy.”

“Oh,” Sebastian realized that they were very much in the same place. “I understand that.”

“Do you?” Eggsy bit his lip, and Sebastian ran his thumb there, to get him to release. “It doesn’t sound rubbish next to the other stuff?”

“To bring happiness to someone, that seems like a fine gift to me.” Sebastian rested his forehead against Eggsy’s. “I love people, I’ve loved boyfriends before, but my love is too...remote long term for most. Eventually you’ll get tired I cannae give you more of me.” Sebastian was pretty sure of this, the data bore it out.

Eggsy smiled. “Sebastian, I can’t give you all of myself either,” he pointed out. 

Sebastian smiled a bit. “No, I suppose you can’t.”

“How about we give each other what we can, for as long as we can.”

“Sweethearts,” Sebastian blurted out. He could feel a flush rise on his cheek. “My grandparents, even after wed and together for 60 years, said they were sweethearts. Always wanted a sweetheart.”

“Fuck, that sounds perfect,” Eggsy said.

“My mattress has memory foam,” Sebastian offered.

“Even more perfect. Wanna bounce around a bit?”

“I really do,” Sebastian agreed, and took Eggsy to his bedroom. He was a restless sleeper, his brain taking forever to shut down. He supposed his ability to not sleep would eventually come in handy when he took over as quartermaster down the road. The bed dominated the room, you almost had to crawl over it to get to the bog. “So umm...sex?” Sebastian began to laugh. “I swear I had game once upon a time. You make me lose all thought.”

“Do that to a man with a brain like yours, pretty proud, not gonna lie. It’s my arse isn’t it? Best arse of any agent.”

“No, that is Tristan. Your thighs are what do it to me. I want to kiss them. Maybe bite them?” That seemed terribly risque to ask though.

“Bite away,” Eggsy replied, and began to take off his clothes.

Sebastian took his clothes off as well, relieved that there was no slow undressing of each other -- that always felt so bizarre to him. He had seen Eggsy naked plenty, Puppy wore nothing but a collar, but this was very different, and Eggsy hadn’t seen him naked before. Sebastian was in good shape, not quite agent shape and was leaner, but he didn’t think he compared poorly.

“Mmmmm,” Eggsy sighed out, and tugged him onto the bed. “My pretty Seb.”

“Bas?”

“You want me to put music on? Now, and why do you need to drop the bass?” Eggsy was frowning, lost and Sebastian began to laugh a bit. Because he did look like a puppy when he was confused.

“I don’t like Seb. I like Bastian, or Bas.” 

“Fan of Neverending Story growing up, hmm?” 

“Shut up, it is a good book.”

Eggsy kissed him. “Never read it. Maybe you could read it to me sometime? I love having people read to me.”

Sebastian pulled Eggsy fully on top of him. “Next mission when ye are bored, I’ll read you some.” He ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair and down his back. “You seem to respond well to my voice.”

“Might be a sucker for a Scots dialect,” Eggsy said. “Going to suck your dick now.”

“Okay,” Sebastian laughed a bit at the bluntness of the statement. “But don’t want to come yeah, until you are fucking me?”

“Looking forward to fucking you. Been dreaming about it all week.” Eggsy was kissing his way down Sebastian’s body, and that worried the man a little.

“No, Eggsy, wait,” Sebastian said but too late, and a kiss mid ribs set him off, and he couldn’t have stopped the giggles even if he wanted to.

“Oh my god,” Eggsy breathed out and Sebastian could see the gleam in his eyes.

“Do not!” Sebastian ordered, but Eggsy was kissing the same spot and the giggles just poured out of Sebastian. “I’m tick - tick -lish!”

“Clearly,” Eggsy said and dropped more kisses and light fingers on the other side and Sebastian was going to murder him the second he stopped laughing. “Best sound ever,” Eggsy said and the Sebastian’s laugh cut off abruptly when Eggsy’s mouth was on his cock.

He hadn’t forgotten how good blow jobs were, but long enough in between and it was easy to forget just how good it felt. And Eggsy was the best he had ever had do it, it seemed. “Fuck, Eggsy.” He felt Eggsy chuckle a bit around his cock and Sebastian arched his hips up. When he pushed into Eggsy’s throat he worried about choking him, but saw fucking stars when Eggsy just swallowed. But he saw them a bit too much and his calf muscle seized a bit, and he kicked out hard enough that it pushed Eggsy off his cock and in fact off the bed.

The room went very quiet, and Sebastian was pretty sure that Eggsy was going to kill him now. And honestly he’d very much appreciate it in that moment. “Eggsy? Could you please kill me now?” His dick had softened and he put a pillow over his face. “Or just leave. That would be fine too.”

He felt Eggsy come back on the bed and then there were more kisses against his ribs; the pillow could barely muffle his giggles. “Bastard!” he shouted, and threw the pillow at Eggsy’s head. “I kicked you off the bed.”

“Lucky I didn’t bite down,” Eggsy was grinning, and he was so fucking gorgeous it almost hurt. “Bas, it’s okay.”

He melted at how the nickname sounded on Eggsy’s tongue. “Not exactly suave,” Sebastian said.

“I got enough suave in my life. Nice to laugh at sex a bit.”

“Yes, it’s just hilarious isn’t it?” Sebastian snorted.

“It is. It is a really absurd thing. I like absurd.” Eggsy’s fingers wrapped around Sebastian's soft cock and stroked until he was hard again. “Bas, wanna have some fun?” He nuzzled Sebastian’s jaw. “Because I wanna have fun with you.”

Sebastian reached over, and opened his night table drawer. His hand tried to find the lube but it was too full of the crap he had bought to find the bloody tube. “Eggsy, find the goddamn lube in there would you?”

Eggsy sat up and looked in the drawer. “Decent stuff, cannot picture you ever using any of it.”

“I have plans you know, kinky ones,” Sebastian huffed a bit, pretended to strop. “I can go hog wild.”

Eggsy grabbed the lube and a condom, closed the drawer. “Tell me the absolute wildest thing you can think of wanting to do.” He coated a finger and Sebastian spread his legs so that Eggsy could sit between them. He pressed a finger against Sebastian. “Come on, go crazy.”

“Yes because thinking is very easy when my sweetheart is about to put a finger up my arse.”

Eggsy’s grin made Sebastian move from crush to love in an instant. “I like being your sweetheart,” he said, and pressed his finger in.

“On the upper deck of the book, the patio. It is night and we are under a blanket and I give you a handjob.” Sebastian lifted his hips a bit, leaning into the press of Eggsy’s finger. “Because I am 17.”

Eggsy laughed a bit, and his finger pressed all the way in. “You are brilliant, Bas, and that sounds amazing. Can we snog a lot too?”

“Aye, all the snogs ever,” Sebastian agreed and gave a small nod, and Eggsy began to pump his finger in and out. They kept talking as Eggsy worked Sebastian, but it wasn’t dirty talk, thank heaven, as Sebastian was rubbish at that. It was just talking about sex, and happy feelings, with kisses and strokes that made his head swim.

It really was, just happiness.

He had never had sex this good, but also this...easy. When Eggsy pulled his fingers out and put the condom on, Sebastian grinned, and tugged him down and rolled so that he was on top. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Eggsy replied. He even gave a little wave. “Whatcha doing up there, Bas?”

“Was thinking of riding your very handsome cock,” Sebastian held Eggsy steady, and slid down the length. Eggsy felt good, and once Sebastian was all the way down, he put his hands on Eggsy’s chest. “Are ye ticklish, Eggsy?”

“Just the inside of my elbows.”

Sebastian smiled and reached out a finger and tickled. Eggsy didn’t flinch or react at all. “Liar?”

“Three months during my training, Merlin conditioning me out of the response,” Eggsy said. “But hit just right when my guards are down, I’ll probably laugh.”

“Good to know.” Sebastian pushed up and sank back down. “You are so beautiful. Like the bloody sun.”

“Shine for you, if you like,” Eggsy said.

“I like,” Sebastian leaned down and kissed him, and the talking stopped as the feel of each other became overwhelming, as they lost words in fast breath, and soft fingers touching skin. Their hips rocked together in an easily found rhythm. Sebastian threw his head back, and closed his eyes. He didn’t mind in the least when Eggsy rolled them back over, and quickened the pace, his face buried in Sebastian’s neck. “I like,” he repeated. He couldn’t say anything else, but “I like.” He hoped that Eggsy understood he meant the sex, the moment, Eggsy, everything was incredibly likeable.

Eggsy gently bit his neck, and he didn’t mind when he felt all the muscles in Eggsy’s back tense. It wasn’t a bite that was even going to leave a mark, just the feel of teeth. Eggsy pulled out and his fingers pushed in pressing against his prostate and the other hand pumping his cock, and it wasn’t long before he was coming as well. This time when he saw stars, he managed to not kick Eggsy off the bed. 

That was a win all around.

Eggsy cleaned them up and crawled into the bed. “Well, that was brilliant,” he said.

“Aye, it fucking was,” Sebastian agreed. When Eggsy was clearly going to pull him into spoon, Sebastian shook his head. “I want you close but not -”

Eggsy luckily understood and kept a bit of space between them. “How’s this?” He reached out and stroked Sebastian’s hair. “Bas,” he smiled.

“Perfect. Plus this way I can see your pretty face. Spooning, I just get your hot breath, and you get a dead arm.” Sebastian reached out and booped his nose. “Boop.”

“You actually said boop.”

“I did, also I can do this,” he said and tickled the inside of Eggsy’s elbow, and the man let loose a little snicker before he managed to control it. “Guess my arse is so good, it made a super spy lose focus. That’s a pretty good arse.”

“The best,” Eggsy swore. He reached out. “Boop.” His finger pressed against Sebastian’s nose. “I’ll stay for a bit longer then head out.”

“They expecting you home?”

“No,” Eggsy smiled at him, a soft and understanding thing. “I don’t want to take away your space, if you need it. I don’t mind leaving you be.”

“Oh,” Sebastian bit his lip. Shags had left before because they were shags, but boyfriends had always been furious if Sebastian asked them to leave because he needed space. And here Eggsy was offering. “Tonight, I would very much like ye to stay. In my bed.” He might not want Eggsy to sleep over every time they did this, but tonight he definitely did. He tickled that elbow spot again and there wasn’t a laugh, but there was a smile. “I like,” he repeated.

Eggsy moved closer to kiss the tip of his nose and then moved away again. “I like too.”

They watched each other for a bit content in the moment. “I have ice cream,” Sebastian finally said. “Want ice cream and to watch some telly?”

“Yeah, that sounds great. Mind if I stay naked?”

“No, not so long as you don’t mind if I don’t.”

The went and got the snack and put something on, some old movie and ate; Eggsy comfortable in his nudity, Sebastian in pajama trousers.

“So how do you put on a cock ring, I watched videos and just does nae make sense,” Sebastian said as he handed the Ben and Jerry’s to Eggsy.

Eggsy laughed. “Want I can send you a full instructional video next time Merlin puts one on me. That one even, if you like.”

“On one hand, any data is interesting data, on the other hand, I don’t see how that is relevant to my life, so I think I’ll skip the tutorial.” Sebastian thought about it. “But…”

“You just had a naughty thought,” Eggsy grinned and almost bounced, “What was the naughty thought? This should be good. Did it involve the ice cream?”

“Oh my god no, why would I want ice cream sticking to my chest hair?” Sebastian made a face. “Ew, no.”

“I fucking love you,” Eggsy said. “My Bas, my sweetheart.”

Sebastian flushed at that. “I want a cheesecake photo of you, sheet just barely covering your cock. That was my naughty thought.”

“I am so making that happen,” Eggsy promised him. They watched telly and talked of nothing important and went to bed. They had handjobs in the shower in the morning, and Eggsy kissed Sebastian goodbye, and Sebastian enjoyed the quiet of his day off.

Three days later he was sent a jpeg file, that was the photo he requested. He saved it and would print it off later for his house. He went to go thank Eggsy, but the man was in puppy mode and thanks wouldn’t work then.

But he pet him, and played a bit of fetch, and knew Eggsy would understand.

That he liked.

The photo, the kept promise, Eggsy.

He liked it all.


	5. Chapter 5

“Now Sebastian, I really do think that we should change the break of your trousers just a little,” Harry suggested. It had taken him a few weeks of gentle nudging to convince Sebastian to let them be suit friends. He had indeed sent a thank you card along for the toys that Eggsy had brought home, and had perhaps manufactured a couple needless meetings to get to know Sebastian better. Luckily the man was still just new enough to not fully realize how little Harry actually ran ran the Kingsman. He was heavily involved, just in very specific ways. And those ways generally didn’t involve Merlin’s analysts. But he knew Sebastian the least of all of them, and he didn’t care for that.

“Why?”

“Because a signature look is a good thing,” Harry said as he measured Sebastian’s inseam, “But sometimes that one different suit, makes your look pop even more. Plus Eggsy will appreciate how I cut these trousers a quarter inch tighter.” Harry looked up at Sebastian, who was clearly surprised. “I know how to make a suit.”

“Really?”

Harry huffed a bit. “Yes, this is a tailor shop.” He continued his measuring. To be sure, Andrew had all these numbers, but he trusted his own eye more. “All agents are given basic lessons, and a few of us, went beyond the basics. Myself and Lamorak can both sew excellent suits, Percival can do waistcoat and trousers. Everyone else is variations of fix a split seat, sew a button on. I always found it a good skill in patience, which I often lacked. It also cleared my mind when I was troubled about mission results.”

“Your file shows you had more successes than failures, other than the two times you died.”

“Three,” Harry said absentmindedly as he measured Sebastian’s waist.

“No, there is only two on file.”

“On the ones you are allowed to see,” Harry smiled at him. “Oh, you think you have found all of Merlin’s files. That is really adorable.” He was working his way up Sebastian’s body. He measure arm length next. “Some moments are better forgotten.”

“Does Eggsy know it was three?”

Harry looked at him. “You think I don’t value Eggsy enough.”

“I didn’t say that sir.”

“But you don’t think the same of Merlin, just me.” Harry kept measuring him. “That is an interesting thing, because every other single person in the building would assume Eggsy and I were the stronger relationship, not Eggsy and Merlin.”

“No matter the way, it is always comes second to Harry and Finnick, doesn’t it?”

Harry smiled a bit, and he had to admit he enjoyed the way that Sebastian paled a little. Nice to know he still had a measure of intimidation around him. “Once I am done here, I am booking an appointment for you and I.”

“Where, sir?”

“The spa, Sebastian. There is no better place to have a serious conversation than the spa.” Harry measured his bicep. “Now what do you think of green?”

“I don’t…”

“A rich forest green, so dark that not in direct light it is assumed black.”

“I’m intrigued,” Sebastian admitted.

“Of course you are,” Harry nodded, and made a few more notes. “Excellent. I will text you the address. You will meet me there at three o’clock.”

“Eggsy and I have a date tonight.”

“You do,” Harry agreed, “And you won’t be a moment late. He will also be very appreciative of how your skin feels.”

“I’m not waxing my balls.” Sebastian looked terrified.

“Manicures, and facials, maybe a good salt scrub, nothing untoward.” Harry looked at him. “You have an opinion of me. I’d like to understand how it came about. I don’t care if you like me, personally, but I care that I not be misrepresented in your mind.”

“Three o’clock sir,” Sebastian replied, “Am I done here?”

“Indeed.” Harry cleaned up his tape and notebook, while Sebastian dressed.

“Sir?”

“Not now, please,” Harry replied. He left without another word, and went up to his office. He looked at the puppy bed beside his desk. He sat down and checked his messages, did the bit of work he had to that day, made sure the appointment was booked. Not that it was hard, they always made time for Harry at the spa.

When he saw the faint tremor in his hands, he called Merlin. “Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

Harry took a deep breath. “Do you have time?”

“You called me now, even though you needed me a bit ago didn’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry admitted.

“Harry, the bloody bullet train takes time. Fuck.” Harry heard some typing. “Help will be there in 10 minutes, and I am coming.”

There wasn’t another word, and Harry tried to do some more work. He needed Merlin, desperately. There was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Harry called out. He wondered if Eggsy had been nearby.

But no, it was Percival and he had a bag with him.

“May I help you?” Harry asked. “Concerns about your upcoming mission?”

“I am who Merlin sent, I was just heading in, and he asked me to alter my plans.”

“I am sorry for that, I am fine.”

Percival gave a faint smile. “No, you aren’t. You are hurting, desperately.”

“I assure you -”

“When the rules changed, Harry, you shed the stoic wall. Maybe not everyone at the table can read you, but I can.” He opened his bag and pulled out a length of rope. “You are falling apart. Merlin asked me to hold you together until he could get here.”

Harry’s lip quivered before he firmed it a bit. “Thank you, old friend.”

“Of course,” Percival replied, and crooked a finger. “Just a simple binding, over your clothes.” Harry moved where Percival wanted him, and sighed when the rope bound his wrists together and then held them against his chest. It was all simple work, done quickly, and the closeness of it settled Harry’s mind. Percival sat on the sofa and Harry curled up, his head on his friend’s lap. He almost purred when Percival began to stroke his hair. “Someone or something upset you in a surprising manner?” 

Harry nodded. “I don’t even know the full story. But there was an implication I didn’t expect and one that hurt deeply.” It was difficult, but he rolled and pressed his face against Percival’s stomach.

Percival’s fingers were scratching his scalp and it felt good. “Harry, whatever it was, I am sure it will be fine. And if it isn’t - well Merlin will make it fine. So will Eggsy. Those two would slay dragons for you.” He kept petting Harry’s hair, and Harry relaxed into the touch and into the rope. It felt good. He and Merlin did some bondage, but they tended to keep it simple.

“Would you teach Daddy to tie rope like you do?”

“I would be happy to,” Percival promised. “Will you be a our practice form?”

Harry nodded against his stomach. “It feels comforting. I want to be tied up like this when he canes me.”

“Interesting,” Percival replied. “I think he and I can come up with something that will make you very happy.”

Harry just made a happy noise against Percival’s stomach and cuddled in closer. They didn’t speak again, Harry just drifting, Percival reading on his phone until there was a knock and Harry knew just from that it was Merlin. “Daddy!” he didn’t quite shout but it was close. 

“You stay there, I will get him,” Percival eased out from under Harry, and let Merlin in. Harry watched them whisper to each other, with a few glances at Harry.

“Harry would you like to suck Percival’s cock as a thank you for looking after you?” Merlin asked.

“No, not right now. Maybe when he teaches you how to tie me up.”

“Take care, sir,” Percival said politely, and gave Merlin’s shoulder a squeeze.

Harry stayed on the sofa and Merlin sat. He moved so that Harry was on his knees on the ground. Merlin carefully closed his hand around Harry’s throat and Harry almost wept in relief when he breath was cut off. Not completely, the thinnest bit of air was coming through, but it made him feel better. Merlin let go and Harry leaned forward trying to chase the hand. 

“No, Harry, that was comfort. I might reward you with more, if you can tell me what did this to you. You were so excited this morning, you were going to measure Sebastian for a new suit.”

“He doesn’t like me.”

“Many people don’t like you. You are lovable, baby, but depending very unlikable to people who don’t know you.” Merlin was stroking his hair. “But I do find that puzzling. He has no reason to dislike you.”

“He thinks I love you more than Eggsy. That I don’t value Eggsy enough.” Harry waited for Merlin to deny it, to rage on his behalf. But he was quiet. “Daddy?” Harry cursed that he could feel his eyes fill. “You don’t believe that too, do you?”

Merlin blinked. “No, of course not. I was trying to figure out ways to make him aware how disappointed I am in him, without removing a limb. Perhaps some minor surgery. Leave him with one kidney? He’d still be fine, so Eggsy couldn’t be too mad, but his life would have the potential to become infinitely more problematic.”

Harry leaned against Merlin’s thigh. “No surgery, Daddy.”

“It is unacceptable that he thinks that. And I would like to show him how unacceptable that is.” Harry shivered. That was Merlin’s you have fucked up and I will show you the error of your ways tone. Decades and that tone always made him hard. “That an analyst could so poorly read a situation is a problem.”

“It could be jealousy?” Harry suggested. But that didn’t sit right. “It isn’t though.” He could see Merlin thinking and quieted. Merlin could think rings around anyone and would solve this. Harry was better at instinctive thinking, in the moment. Merlin saw the shape of things. It was what made them so terrifying together. They covered each other gaps, and when they held a common goal nothing stood in their way. “He was mad that Eggsy doesn’t know all three times I died.”

“The first would be far too triggering for him,” Merlin said.

“And you. You don’t like to think about it, why you hid the file Daddy.”

“Aye,” Merlin sighed. “Eggsy made an offhand comment about the house.”

“He never talks about the house. He doesn’t care.”

“Sebastian commented on how it is your house, I guess. In decoration, and manner.”

Harry frowned a little. “Of course it is. You don’t give a fuck. And neither does Eggsy.” Harry paused. “Does he?”

Merlin smiled. “Harry, he asked for more cushions in the living room and you bought them instantly. He didn’t like the one painting in there and it was removed. Big picture it looks like you, but he and I know all the small ways you changed things for him. Things that would be hard for an outsider to see.”

“I’m taking him to the spa,” Harry said. “I think…” He quieted.

“Baby?”

“He sees you two together all the time, whether work, or Puppy time. And he has seen you and I in the gym that time. But he doesn’t see me with Puppy, or with Eggsy.”

“No, I suppose he hasn’t.” Merlin stroked his hair. “I will set him right.”

“I don’t know him either, not like the two of you,” Harry replied. “I want to know him better. I am taking him to the spa. We’ll get the measure of each other.”

“You need to okay that with Eggsy,” Merlin warned, “that is a time where you are in charge of him, to both your delight. It is a thing. Make sure he doesn’t have a problem you going with someone else.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Harry said. “How could he think I don’t love Eggsy?"

“No, that isn’t the problem. He knows you love Eggsy. He thinks you don’t love him enough, and that almost feels worse.” 

Harry nodded a bit. “I need you,” he whispered. “I’m hurting in the wrong way.” He ached that someone could dare think he wouldn’t give everything to Eggsy. “Make me hurt the right way?” Harry pouted up at Merlin. “Please?” He felt almost boneless when Merlin’s hand closed around his throat. 

“It will be my pleasure, baby.” Merlin began to squeeze.

Harry lost his breath and his cock began to harden. He closed his eyes, and let Merlin make it better.

*

He was talking with Eggsy on the phone, when he saw Sebastian through the window. “Thank you for letting me do this, sweet boy.”

“Course, Harry. You were dead right, you and he don’t know each other that well, and fuck it makes me happy you thinking of this. Wanting things to be good between all of us. You take such good care of me,” Eggsy sounded so happy. As far as Harry was concerned, Eggsy never needed to know that Sebastian didn’t like Harry.

“Always, sweet boy. Oh, and I might end up blowing Percival. A thank you for showing Merlin some rope techniques. Is that acceptable?”

“Oh fuck yeah, I want Merlin to learn some of that shit. It was brilliant. And he has a great dick.”

“Mmm, I will make sure that you have a pretty Sebastian in a few hours.”

“My Bas is always pretty, but if you could have him smelling all citrusy, that’d be great, Harry.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Harry promised, and hung up. “Hello, Sebastian.”

“Sir,” Sebastian seemed nervous. “I’ve nae been to a spa before.”

“A shame, they are quite lovely.” Harry nodded to the receptionist and they were taken to the room that was reserved for Kingsman. He had invested in the company enough that they had no problem ensuring it was a private space. He began to strip down. “You can leave your pants on if you prefer,” Harry tossed over his shoulder. He though went down to the skin, and sighed in contentment as he put on the robe hanging on the wall. He went and sat in his chair. “Oh this will be lovely.”

“Sir?”

Harry didn’t open his eyes. “Yes?”

“Your throat.”

“It is an attractive feature. I have a lovely neck.” Harry smiled a bit, damn well knowing that wasn’t what Sebastian was commenting on.

“I can almost see fingerprints.”

“Hmm, yes, Merlin took care of me earlier,” Harry hummed to himself a bit. “I needed...comfort.”

“And to be choked is a comfort?”

“More comforting than hot chocolate any day.”

“I think I’ll stick with the chocolate sir.” 

Harry looked at him. “As you prefer,” he said easily. Sebastian had left his pants on and was looking at the robe. “They are laundered between each wear, replaced every six months, and exclusive to this room, which is exclusive to Kingsman. Eggsy and I were here last week, so he was likely the last one in that robe.”

Sebastian put it on and sat on the other chair. “So what happens next?”

“Next is I hit this button,” Harry replied, and touched a button. “And you die.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Of satisfaction,” Harry shouldn’t have done that, and Merlin was so going to punish him for it. But it was a little bit fun. “It summoned our help. They will be bringing their supplies and some champagne.” Oh the boy looked panicked. “Sebastian, if I was going to kill you, I would have snapped your neck this morning for suggesting that I do not love my partners equally.” A man and woman walked in as he said that, but they are paid well enough to ignore that. Harry took the champagne he was offered. “Besides killing you would upset my partners, and I try to avoid that at all costs.”

“I see,” Sebastian said, and turned down the champagne. He eyed the man. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Facial, and manicure,” he said. “Nothing too much for your first time.” 

“Sir, since you were in last week, I am thinking pedicure. We have a really pretty new blue in that will be adorable.”

“Lovely,” Harry agreed. “My legs could also use a good exfoliating. The skin is looking a little scaly.”

“Hmmm, I have just the thing,” she promised. “And a nice mud mask?”

“You know me so well,” Harry sipped the champagne. “May my companion and I talk freely, without offense?”

“Of course sir,” she said. “You know my limits, and Marcus has no triggers.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiled at her. “How is the girlfriend?”

“She is good,” she replied. She went to the wall and became putting together a mud mask. “Anniversary coming up.”

“If there is a restaurant you want to take her to, but is difficult to book, let me know, and I’ll see to it.”

“Too kind as always, Mr. Hart,” she said. “How is Eggsy? Did he love those lotion samples?”

“He did,” Harry reassured her. “We both did. Sebastian did you find Eggsy’s skin softer last weekend?”

“Oh, he’s the new sweetheart?” she said. “Marcus this is the new boyfriend Eggsy was swooning about.”

“He is so sunk on you,” Marcus told Sebastian, and Harry saw the flush that rose on Sebastian’s cheek. “Was gushing about you to Mr. Hart.”

Harry saw Sebastian frown. “I’m sorry, sir. I will suggest to Eggsy he not do that.”

“Why would him telling me about your date, and his plans for you bother me?” Harry countered. “I love hearing him be happy. I love him.”  Marcus and Shauna both began to apply things to their faces. “Sebastian. You don’t like me.”

“I...you confuse me, and nobody confuses me. Not for long, not really. People are so obvious. Easy to figure out when you look at the data, but I cannae figure you out.”

“This is your chance to figure me out,” Harry said softly. “This is your chance to learn who I am. Any question will be answered, truthfully, and completely. And we will see where we are by the end of this.” The mud was cool and felt lovely on his face. Marcus was giving Sebastian a face massage before his mask was going to be applied.

“Why doesn’t your house have any hint of Eggsy in it?” Sebastian asked hesitantly.

“He has remade a bedroom upstairs completely to his tastes. Just as Merlin redid his and mine bedroom.”

“See that right there,” Sebastian said. “It makes it sound so separate. And one room in the whole house, how is that equitable?”

“Sebastian, theoretically if I wasn’t a tailor, and say a super spy, who regularly kicked 007’s arse. Can we pretend that?” Harry heard the staff snicker a bit. They had likely guessed the truth years ago, the scars on his body were very specific. “Let’s pretend that I honestly cannot count the amount of people I have killed. Except when I dream. Then I can remember the exact number. Every single face. Dreams pull from memory. In crowd scenes when it needs to fill in a face, it is someone I shot, on purpose, or the rare instance a civilian got in the way. In my public rooms, there is very little red. I intensely dislike the colour red.” Harry’s face was fully covered in the mud. “I needed them to remind me of my grandmother’s house, because that is the place I was the most comfortable, most...soothed in my life. My private office is red - to remind me of the cost of the job. But you see all the fuss only. Because you’ve only been over that once. You didn’t see every little bit of Eggsy and Merlin in there.”

“You sounded mad there,” Sebastian said.

“You have an open invitation to Eggsy’s home and never use it.” Harry closed his eyes. He wondered if Sebastian knew that was a sign of trust; wondered if he understood the agents well enough yet to realize they all saw he was going to be the future quartermaster. But that was a different stream of thought. Not the relevant point right now. “Why is it that you don’t come over Sebastian?”

“You don’t really want me there, you couldn’t,” Sebastian replied. “I’m trying to be a gentleman, as Kingsman ought to be.”

Harry chuckled a bit. “Oh little one, not a one of us is a gentleman.” He saw Sebastian freeze out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t like being called that?”

“I...I don’t know?” Sebastian was clearly at sea. “You can’t have meant it, that you don’t have a problem with Eggsy and I dating and fucking in your house with him.”

“Why not?” Harry replied. “I am quite in earnest, that if Eggsy is happy, I don’t give any other fucks.” Harry hummed happily as Shauna started to work on his legs. The exfoliant smelled lovely. “Oh, Eggsy would love if you smelled a bit citrusy on your date with him. Marcus?”

“On it, sir,” Marcus replied, and the scent of lemon essential oil filled the space.

“Sebastian, everything we are doing is new for you. And I think you understand objectively, but it is more difficult emotionally?”

“Aye,” Sebastian said after a moment. “I see Merlin with him, and they make sense. But you...I don’t see how you love him. Eggsy’s talked about Merlin changing the whole world for him. Merlin, not you.”

“Who is in charge of Kingsman?” Harry asked.

“Merlin, sir,” Sebastian replied immediately. “No offense.”

“Oh a little offense, I am sure,” Harry replied. He didn’t mind it, he and Merlin joked and had built the lie carefully since they had put Harry in the Arthur seat. He was glad it was working, but they had perhaps done their job a little too well. “He is in charge of everything, except what he isn’t,” Harry said. “When he changed the world, he asked me first if it was alright to change it. Your grand and powerful wizard asked me first. And I said for Eggsy whatever he had to do, it was to be done, because I would give Eggsy everything.”

“Did he really need your permission, or was it a courtesy?”

Harry felt his whole body tense, and then deliberately relaxed. “Make no mistake, in our home life, Merlin is very much in charge. And at work, he is in charge of much. But he is only as good as he is, because I am as good as I am. He relies on me. He never picks which agent is sent out. I pick every time. Because it would kill him to send one of us to our death. I do not make any choice easily, but I will make them. You underestimate me. You judge me by MI-6 standards and since I am different than M, you view me as less than? Little one, I am beginning to think Merlin is overestimating your capabilities.”

Harry’s mask was starting to harden and he quieted, not wanting to crack the mud. The exfoliating of his legs was feeling like heaven. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift. He could practically feel Sebastian thinking.

“Sir -”

“No, no, you don’t talk to him right now,” Marcus said. “When Mr. Hart goes quiet, we all go quiet.”

Harry gave a faint smile, really the staff here was so incredibly well trained. He let himself be taken care of, and enjoyed it. Merlin would definitely be appreciative of it, and Eggsy too. The work started on his toes and he giggled a little as his arch was scrubbed. “Tease,” he chided quietly.

“You love it sir,” she whispered back.

The quiet fell again and while his feet soaked, she removed the mud mask. “Looking good, Mr. Hart.”

“You do excellent work.” He tilted his head to look at Sebastian. “Oh little one, you look troubled.”

“I don’t fuck up data,” he said.

“You do if you don’t have it all, or decide you have enough. Anyone would.”

“I’m not anyone, I’m a Kingsman and we are better than.” He was frowning. “I do smell nice though, that’s something.”

“You do,” Harry agreed. “That blue really is delightful,” he said looking at the bottle that was brought out. “Maybe a wee gemstone on the big toes?”

“Of course, sir.” She winked, and got out the gem tray as well.

“That will looking charming,” Sebastian was looking at his own feet. “Ummm.”

Marcus grinned. “Purple for you, metallic with a shimmer.”

“That could be fun.” Sebastian gave a nod. “Go for it.” The room was quiet for a moment. “Would you send Eggsy to his death?”

“If it would save the world, without hesitation.” Harry looked at him. “Does that prove your supposition that I don’t love him enough?”

“No, it doesn’t,” Sebastain replied. “I see his influence on Merlin. Why don’t I see it on you?”

“Because you don’t see me. Don’t want to, haven’t bothered looking. I don’t know. Would you like me to tell you the influence he has had on me?”

“Please?”

“That I didn’t kill you for doubting me. That is his influence. I am far more compassionate than I used to be, because of his wide open heart. The throw pillows in the living room are him. I learned to cook half a dozen different things because of off hand comments he made. I let Merlin remake the whole world - for him. You think I don’t give him enough of my heart, maybe I don’t. But the only fucking reason my soul exists at all, is because of him. Accept that or not, that is your choice. But if you ever look me in the eye again, and question my devotion to Eggsy, my compassion will be what it used to be - almost nonexistent.”

The rest of the spa time was done in silence, and Harry tipped even more generously than usual. He left without another word to Sebastian.

*

“I still vote we let me take a kidney,” Merlin growled.

They were in bed, Eggsy out with Sebastian, and Merlin was enjoying Harry’s pretty painted toes. Harry always loved Merlin’s reactions to when he came home from the spa.

Harry laughed a bit, and pressed his foot into Merlin’s shoulder. “No, Daddy. I gave him some things to think about and we will go from there.”

“His appendix. He doesn’t really need that.”

“I love you, Finnick.”  He also loved the way the dangerous and terrifying Merlin melted the rare times that Harry used his real name.

“I love you too,” Merlin kissed the arch of his foot.

They both paused when the heard noise from downstairs. The opening of the front door, footsteps moving through the house. “Were we expecting Eggsy home?”

“No,” Harry was worried. Maybe he had gone too far with Sebastian this afternoon. He rolled off the bed, and put on pajama bottoms and his robe. Merlin didn’t particularly care that he was naked, just grabbed a gun.

Harry sighed a little. “Really, at least put pants on. You can tell the footsteps are Eggsy’s.” He paused. “And someone else. Cover your dick.” He would not laugh when Merlin simply held the gun in front of his cock, it would only encourage him, but he couldn’t quite stop the smile. 

Harry went downstairs, the noise now coming from the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Eggsy was saying.

“Making popcorn,” Sebastian replied. “Or I would if I could find one of those microwave packs.”

“I make popcorn properly, on the stove,” Harry said. “Eggsy doesn’t like the microwave stuff, so I make him real popcorn.”

“Of course you do,” Sebastian smiled at him, and Harry tentatively smiled back. “I had a hankering for this old movie, but I couldn’t remember it. He said ye had a vast movie collection and had a good shot of owning it, since it is a romance.”

“How old, I admit that my collection is a bit scant on movies from the 30s,” Harry said and went to the shelf to get oil and the popcorn kernals.

“Nae, not that old. Just regular old, early to mid 80s?” Sebastian said.

Harry froze, and turned. “Excuse me?”

Merlin had come into the room, wearing sweats and snickered. “That is terribly old,” he agreed.

Harry flipped him off. “Since we are dealing with such ancient cinema, I will need some details.”

Sebastian flushed a little. “My apologies. It involved a bit of a mystery and involved a romance writer? Her sister was in trouble? I can’t remember much more than that. My mother loved the movie.”

“Romancing the Stone,” Harry answered immediately. “Merlin will bring it up for you two to enjoy. I’ll make this for Eggsy and get out of your hair.”

“Do you like the movie Harry?”

“I do, quite a bit, actually, Bas.”

“You and Merlin are welcome to join us,” he sounded so hesitant.

“Hell yeah,” Eggsy cheered. “Movie night with all my boys, that’d be aces.”

“Merlin will fall asleep and snore,” Harry pointed out.

“Will not!” Merlin shouted from the other room.

“Yes you will,” Harry and Eggsy both called back. Harry looked at Sebastian. “Are you sure?”

Sebastian smiled. “Aye.”

“I’m setting up the floor for us!” Eggsy said, and hurried to the other room. 

Harry made the popcorn and put it in a couple bowls. Sebastian brought drinks for everyone. Merlin was on the couch, and Eggsy had made a nest of throw pillows and blankets on the ground. Sebastian went to the ground and was immediately pulled into a snuggle. Harry sat on the couch, and put his feet in Merlin’s lap.

Merlin was good enough to snore quietly when he fell asleep half an hour in. Harry occasionally mouthed the words of the movie as he watched. Sebastian and Eggsy looked adorable curled together on the ground, especially when JB nuzzled his way into the blankets, and started to snore as well.

“That movie wasn’t bad,” Egsy said at the end. “Dig it.”

“It was wonderful,” Sebastian said.

“A man with taste.” Harry smiled at him. “Rare in this family, I thank you, little one.”

“Wait, what was that?” Eggsy looked between them.

“Nothing,” Sebastian muttered and flushed a bit. “He decided to call me that. It’s...comforting?”

“Yeah, Harry does that sort of thing great.” Eggsy smiled at them both. “Spa went that well, did it?”

“Well enough,” Harry agreed. “I suppose you are off to Sebastian’s?”

“Seems a bit silly to leave, when there is a decent bed upstairs,” Sebastian said. “Figured we’d stay in Eggsy’s room tonight.”

“Merlin will make breakfast,” Harry replied. He lightly kicked Merlin. “To bed with you, you geezer.”

“Shut up,” Merlin groaned as he half woke up. He stood, bent over and kissed Eggsy and Sebastian’s head. “Night, if you fuck, mind if we wank to the noise?”

“Nah,” Eggsy said.

Sebastian was bright red as he agreed that it wasn’t a problem.

“He’s going to be asleep again in ten minutes,” Harry reassured him. He kissed their heads as well. “Good night, my dears.”

He went upstairs and Merlin was already in bed mostly asleep. Harry crawled in next to him. “Looks like he can keep his internal organs,” Merlin said and yawned. He pulled Harry in close.

“Looks like,” Harry agreed with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading

“Agent, I do believe that means that the mission is at a close. The plane has been sent for you. You will be home in 8 or so hours.” Merlin could here the exhale of exhaustion, of relief. “You will report to medical, and fill your reports upon your return.”

“Ten weeks, Merlin. Didn’t get shot once.”

“Agent, are you telling me you have zero injuries?” Merlin was tapping away. “Because you didn’t turn your glasses off every time.”

“Look my wrist might be sore from all the wanking I had to do because I was gone 10 GODDAMN WEEKS, but that is it.”

“You will report to medical, fill your reports. After which time you will go home and be pampered and cuddled and fucked until you pass out by three men who adore you and have missed you terribly. This will last for five days. During which Kingsman will require nothing of you.”

“Thank you, Merlin.”

“Come home to us, Galahad.”

“Awww, you miss me?”

“Things have been wrong without you. And there have been some interesting developments in your absence.”

“Oh?”

“You’ll see. Signing you off to my assistant until you are on the plane. Good work, Galahad.” Merlin finished a couple things, and checked Sebastian’s office. He wasn’t there, but he had had to run data for a mission and had sunk in for about five hours straight, which meant he’d be in one place only.

He headed up to Harry’s office, and there was the barest hint of a knock before he popped his head in. Merlin smiled at the sight he saw. Sebastian was curled under a huge quilt that Harry had ordered custom for him. It had sloths, because Sebastian had mentioned idly once that he thought they were cute. “Is he asleep?”

“No, just resting, Daddy,” Harry said. “Isn’t that right, little one?”

“I never want to read about the mating habits of ducks again. I’m not sure I actually want to see a duck ever again.”

“There are a vast number of ponds in England, ducks might be hard to avoid.”

“I will make sure you never see another duck, little one,” Harry promised.

Merlin and Sebastian both snorted at that. “I have news,” Merlin said, keeping his voice low and soothing. He smiled when Sebastian’s head peered out from under the blanket and blinked at him owlishly. “Your numbers were off for Eggsy’s return.”

“By how much?” 

“He will be home 30 minutes sooner than you believed. In about 8 hours.” 

“I need to go to the spa,” Harry said. 

“I need to read more about ducks, to have that report finished. And I have the analysis for Kay, fuck and the -”

“Both of you need to stop. You are thinking about your own need for Eggsy, and while I understand that, Harry and I have been having a lot of sex, and you’ve been becoming family, Bas.” Merlin gestured and Sebastian raised his legs. Merlin settled in and pulled those legs on top of his. He rubbed the calves a bit - Merlin could not believe the tension that the man carried in his calves. “We have had each other. He has had his right hand, a bit of skype time, and no puppy time. We have to put aside our needs, to be whatever he needs of us.”

“He’ll need you two,” Sebastian said. “He’s had to be in control for so long, he’ll need the release. I can -”

“If you dare suggest, little one, not spending however much leave Merlin has given Eggsy with us at the house, you will be in a great deal of trouble,” Harry warned. 

“And you may be incorrect,” Merlin said. “Aye, he’ll need to go down, but it may not be what he needs first. He might need you first, we just don’t know until we have him again.”

“But he was yours first,” Sebastian protested.

Merlin lightly pinched his calf, and got a kick to the stomach for his trouble. “And what does that matter, what he needs, we will provide. Gentlemen, no spa, no hiding under blankets. We work hard and efficiently until he returns, because after that we are all off for five days and not a one of us will be leaving the house.”

“I don’t have that many clothes in Eggsy’s room.”

“You have a locker here,” Merlin said. “Bring some of that along, not like we’ll be dressing very much.”

“Puppy is the only one allowed naked in public areas,” Sebastian said immediately. His brain was clearly flipping into the logistics of it all. “We take care of Eggsy as he needs. Sex is confined to bedrooms, the main bathroom, and you may use your office?”

“That is acceptable. Can Merlin be shirtless as a compromise?”

“Aye,” Sebastian agreed. “Anyone can be shirtless is a fair compromise. I don’t want to curb what he needs but…”

Merlin was happy to wait him out, but it was clear that Sebastian couldn’t quite say it. “You would find it difficult to hear me hurting him. Even if you know he needs it.”

“I would.”

Merlin thought about it. “Noise cancelling headphones, or if there is something specific he needs from me, that would be too much for you, you could go fetch groceries. We will make sure to inform you if more than say spanking and clamps are going to be involved.”

“Perfect, I should get back to work then,” Sebastian stood up, and folded his sloth blanket. “He won’t be upset will he? That I spend time in here?”

Harry came over and hugged Sebastian. “Not in the least,” he promised.

Sebastian squeezed back and gave a nod to Merlin, and hurried to finish as much of his work as he could.

“You better tell me that my work is getting a quick manicure, Daddy, or I will revolt,” Harry warned. 

“You better tell me you finished your threat assessment reports for those upcoming missions,” Merlin replied.

Harry nodded. They worked hard and fast for an hour and a half and Harry left to the spa, and Merlin made sure that everything was in place for the 3 most important people in Kingsman to take five days off.

It meant making a phone call. “Teddy, need you to run Kingsman for a few days, so I can get my fuck on,” Merlin said when Q picked up the phone.

“I hate you, and I’m busy running MI-6.”

“I’ll let you poach 3 people and 5 schematics.”

“Fuck, Finnickity, this is that important?”

“My heart, my puppy has been away for 10 weeks,” he replied.

“Yeah, 008 ran into him, briefly, said he was looking good about 3 weeks ago? Little worn thin, not really meant for the long game.”

“No, he isn’t, but there was no way to pull him out.”

“Poach 1 person, 3 schematics, and the promise of you doing the same for down the line.”

“Fair,” Merlin agreed immediately. “How is Bond?”

“Dead, actually.”

Merlin’s blood ran cold. “What? Why did you -”

“Oh no, I killed him, two minutes ago? I’ll administer the antidote shortly. And he’s only mostly dead. He’ll be fine.”

“That man loves you.”

“I know, it’s quite good fun really.”

“Tea next week?”

“Perfect. Ta.”

Merlin hung up. Eggsy and Harry never let him test new compounds on them, but to be fair, Bond might not have been fully informed that he was testing that for Teddy. Merlin wouldn’t kink shame.

He let his staff know the situation, and they had all met Q and were fine with this - they all wanted Merlin happy and to have a few days off. He then headed out to make sure that the house was fully stocked with what was needed.

An hour before Eggsy’s plane was to land, the three found themselves sitting together where the plane would land, not even trying to pretend they weren’t collectively trying to will time to move faster.

*

Eggsy was using every technique Merlin had taught them about centering himself, about staying calm when your body wants to just tear itself apart from adrenaline. It was almost working.

“Sir, I can see home,” the pilot said. “Please buckle in.”

Eggsy was already buckled in. He kept his breathing slow. Everyone would be in their offices. He would go to medical. He would file his report. Then.

Then.

The small plane made its descent and it was all he could do not to bust through the door Hulk style when the wheels hit the ground. Instead he waited calmly.

Medical.

Report.

Then.

The pilot came through and opened the door for him. All least he didn’t have to worry about his bags, the support staff would see to that. He didn’t look up as he went down the steps. He didn’t think there was anything to look up for. 

But he heard running and barely had a moment to brace himself before he had an arm full of Sebastian, Merlin and Harry moving at a more sedate pace but moving towards him. “Bas,” Eggsy buried his face in Sebastian’s neck, breathed him in. He smelled nice. “Harry’s been playing with your aftershave.”

“I’m like his personal ken doll.”

“You can tell him no.”

“I like it,” Sebastian admitted. “Helped the missing you. Missed you.”

Eggsy couldn’t breathe the hug was so tight, but he was sure he was squeezing just as hard. “Missed you, my sweetheart.” He held one of his hands out behind Sebastian and Harry bent over it, kissed it. He was such a romantic. Merlin turned the hand and bit his pulse point hard.

He was a romantic too.

“Medical, Eggsy.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Eggsy said, and tried to walk but Sebastian wasn’t moving. “Bas. Sooner I get this stuff done, sooner we all go home.” He smiled when Sebastian didn’t let go just shifted so they could walk. He smiled even more when he realized all three were going with him.

It was another 3 and a half hours before they stepped into the house and Eggsy breathed it in. “Home.” He started to cry, letting go of the tension of a long term mission. He felt various hands pushing and nudging him until he was on the couch, and in Merlin’s arms. “Merlin.”

“I know, I have you. We all have you. It is okay to let it all out. Get rid of it all.” 

He felt Harry’s hand in his hair, and Sebastian rubbing his legs and he just emptied himself against Merlin. Every bit of the stress of the time away, the mission, the loneliness, all poured against Merlin, and Merlin gladly took it.

Eggsy had no idea what he was leaning against at a certain point, tears, snot, spit. “Sorry,” he managed to say. Merlin nudged and Eggsy sat up. Eggsy leaned back against Harry as Merlin took off the rather gross shirt. “I missed you so much.” He was speaking to all of them.

“What do you need, sweet boy?” Harry was holding him loosely.

“Could you give me a bath?” Eggsy leaned up and looked at Harry. “All that indulgy stuff you do?”

“Oh that would be my very great pleasure.” Harry kissed his head.

“Could Bas just come, and hang out too?”

“I don’t see why we can’t all be in there,” Harry reassured.

“He didn’t say all, Harry, he said Bas,” Merlin looked at Eggsy with understanding. “You had me in your ear, and when you need me it will be a different thing, and you need the components a little separate?”

Eggsy gave a nod. “Next time I see you, I want to be on all fours.”

“I understand.” Merlin stood up and went to the sideboard and grabbed a book from inside. He had a book hidden somewhere, everywhere around the house. “Go, ease you mind, I’ll be here waiting, ready.”

“Thank you, Finnick.” Eggsy gave him a soft kiss. He stood up and Harry guided him to the bathroom. Eggsy leaned against the counter and held up his arm, letting Sebastian snuggle in. He liked that it seemed they had decided someone should always be touching him.

“Little one, while I get this bath ready, could you strip Eggsy down?”

“Sure, Harry.” 

Eggsy moved his body as Sebastian nudged and just smiled at him. “Guess we are okay with the little one thing?”

“Aye. I spend a lot of time in Harry’s office now,” Sebastian said. “It is a good place to quiet my mind, when the data gets overwhelming. I should have told you.”

“I figured something was up when I heard Harry in the background during a few calls.” Eggsy smiled at him. “You interested in shagging Harry?” He giggled at the appalled face Sebastian made. “Bas, I fucking adore you.”

“He’s like an older brother,” Sebastian shuddered a bit. “The comforting one, Merlin is the one who goes and breaks the face of your schoolyard bully.”

“You know Harry’s killed way more people than Merlin yeah?”

“I’ve nae seen that Harry though. My Harry is a caregiver, and I’ve seen Merlin destroy people with a single word or keystroke. Plus well I now box with him a little. Always impressed I don’t die.” 

Eggsy laughed a bit as Sebastian took the last of his clothes off. “My sweet boy, into the water,” Harry said as he held out a hand. Eggsy took it and went into the water. 

“You have a bath water gift, Harry.” Eggsy sank into the water that was the perfect temperature, the perfect scent. “Feels perfect. You ever do this long a mission?”

“A couple times.”

“Your longest was a year, and you had to dye your hair blond,” Sebastian filled in.

Eggsy sank into the water, and came back up. “Blond, Harry? Oh you would have hated that.”

“So very much, and there was enough sex involved had to dye all my hair blond.”

Eggsy snorted a laugh out at that.

“You are so beautiful,” Sebastian whispered.

“I mean if you wanted to keep me company?” Eggsy teased, not really expecting anything of Sebastian with Harry in the room. His jaw dropped when Sebastian pulled off his shirt. “No, you don’t have to. Don’t just because I was away. No compromising you.”

“I’m not. We all agreed we are fine being shirtless around each other,” Sebastian said. “Just giving you a show.”

Eggsy smiled. “Worth the price of admission at twice the price.”

Harry shook his head at their antics and set about washing Eggsy’s hair, giving him a neck massage. He quirked a brow at Sebastian, who gave a nod and Harry cleaned Eggsy from the tip of his nose to the top of his toes. He kissed Eggsy. “I missed your mouth.”

“I missed all of you. Want your giant cock in me later, Harry,” Eggsy said. 

“I’ll look forward to that. Now you enjoy your Bas.” Harry gave him a deep kiss and stood up. He kissed Sebastian’s cheek as he went by and soon the two men were alone.

“Merlin had guessed you’d need me first, should never disagree with him.” Sebastian stripped the rest of his clothes off and slid into the water, let Eggsy pull him tight against Eggsy’s chest. “Been too long since you did what you do with them, you’d need a bridge.”

“I needed my Bas,” Eggsy said. “Not a in between before I go to them, or be puppy or whatever. You aren’t a -”

“Eggsy, calm, I’m okay, we’re okay,” Sebastian said. “They had me over for dinner twice a week while you were gone. We talked a lot, I got to know them better, outside of work. They told me stories about you. Some of which were quite interesting. Did you really get cookie dough stuck to the ceiling?”

“No, shut up, I’m awesome,” Eggsy said. “You became friends.”

“Aye,” Sebastian smiled, and tilted his head to look at Eggsy. “We became family, helping each other cope since we were missing you so very desperately.”

“I like that. I like you.” Eggsy held him close. “Bas, I missed you so fucking much.” 

“Want to show me?”

“Suave,” Eggsy kissed his neck. “Yeah, yeah I want to show you.”

They got out of the tub, and dried off quickly, wrapping towels around their waists as they went to Eggsy’s bedroom. They could just make out the sounds of Harry and Merlin talking downstairs which comforted Eggsy. Once in the room, Eggsy looked at him. “I’m shaking.”

“You are coming down from ten weeks of a mission Eggsy, a bit of shaking is rather reasonable,” Sebastian pointed out.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Eggsy said. 

Sebastian smiled at him. “Eggsy I might not like what you do with them, but that doesn’t mean I mind you leaving a couple bruises on me. I’m nae fragile, Eggsy.”

Eggsy felt the last of whatever holding him back unleash and he fell on top of Sebastian. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t be smooth, his hands and mouth were just everywhere, pressing, kissing -- claiming. “Won’t hurt you,” he managed to say.

“Eggsy, fuck me,” Sebastian ordered.

Eggsy thought he laughed, that the noise that came from his throat was maybe a laugh, or a growl or something. Soon no coherent noise could come out of him, because his mouth was full of Sebastian’s cock. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking as hard as he could. There was no real finesse to it, he just wanted to feel Sebastian, taste him. He had so desperately missed skin against his.

He had always thought touch starved was a bullshit thing, until he had gotten used to the constant touching of his partners, and had to go ten weeks without it. He sucked and felt something being tapped against his hand. Eggsy took the lube bottle and coated a finger. He pulled off Sebastian. “Bas, umm...so...ten weeks?”

“I’ve had my fingers up my arse, Eggsy,” Sebastian replied with a smirk. “Might not be into toys and whatever you lot get up to, but I like to feel good.”

Eggsy pressed a finger into Sebastian. “You do feel good.”

Sebastian snorted, and arched into the touch at the same time. “More.”

“Soon,” Eggsy promised. He was hard as hell just from having his hands on his Bas again. He wasn’t exactly the gentleman that Harry taught him to be, but he took care, because he could never hurt Bas. Medical wouldn’t have him completely cleared for a bit, so Eggsy slid a condom on and added just a bit more lube. “Okay?”

“If you don’t fuck me, with everything you have, I will shout to bring them running and do something.”

Eggsy laughed at the utterly vague and false threat. He lined up and pressed into Sebastian and cursed an incredibly impressive streak that would have even had Merlin raising an eyebrow. “Nothing has ever felt as good as you,” he managed to say.

“I’ve run the analysis, and submitted a report to Merlin, the longest you should ever be gone on a mission is five weeks for optimal use of your skills.”

Eggsy kissed his nose. “That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“Put yer back into it, Eggsy.”

“No that was,” Eggsy said, and pulled back and thrust forward. He didn’t have the best rhythm too overwhelmed by being home, by being right where he was, but he figured Sebastian would forgive the lack of suave. “I love you,” he stuttered out. 

“I love ye too,” Sebastian swore. 

There were no words after that just grunts and sighs, and Eggsy coming far too quickly and sliding out, moving down to lick at Sebastian’s arse, to suck his cock, to make him feel good. “Eggsy,” Sebastian warned and Eggsy hollowed his cheeks, sucked as hard as he could. He didn’t swallow every drop, a bit of come dribbled out of his mouth and he may have wiped his face on the blanket, or Sebastian’s skin, it was a bit of a haze. He ditched the condom and moved up to cuddle Sebastian.

They were quiet, just stroking each other, making sure the other was real.

Eggsy wasn’t sure he had ever seen anything as beautiful as Sebastian before, and Sebastian was just happy to have Eggsy home. “My sweetheart,” Sebastian said and kissed Eggsy’s know. He laughed at the pure look of horror that crossed Eggsy’s face when Eggsy didn’t respond with words but barked. “I need a bit of a nap, worked at an obscene pace today to be able to take the five days off. Go play with your owners, Puppy.” Sebastian scratched behind his ear. “Go on, go find Merlin, Puppy.” 

Eggsy nuzzled into Sebastian for a moment and then almost took off running. Sebastian snuggled in and drifted off.

*

Harry and Merlin both looked up at the thundering sound. Harry stood and went to get the at home collar, Merlin kept reading his book. They smiled when they heard the running come to a stop at the door and then a bark that they had missed dreadfully. Merlin tilted his head and Harry beamed at their puppy.

“Who’s been a good boy?” Harry said. “Come here, Puppy.” Eggsy stormed over to him and began furiously licking at him, arse wiggling at an intense speed. “Oh beautiful Puppy. Wonderful Puppy. Did you tire out Sebastian?” There was a very proud yup. “And now you want to play with us?” Harry slid the collar on. “Good, Puppy.” 

Merlin kept reading as Harry played fetch with Eggsy, and gave him tummy rubs and ear scritches. They practice hand signals and were adorable to watch together as he glanced up from the book. He noticed that Eggsy was growing hard from all of Harry’s touches and that Eggsy’s gaze kept drifting to him. Merlin snapped and pointed at his crotch. 

Eggsy bounded over, his teeth pulling at all the closures and soon he was making the most contented boof noise as his mouth filled with Merlin’s cock. “Good,” Merlin said and finally put the book down. He stroked Eggsy’s hair, “Oh my Puppy, I have missed you so.” He tugged a bit, and Eggsy looked so blissed out. “Let go,” Merlin told him, and Eggsy closed his eyes. Merlin and Harry talked quietly, and let Eggsy sink into whatever space he needed to. It had been about half an hour and Merlin tugged Eggsy’s hair a bit sharper. “Puppy, would you like Harry’s cock in your arse while you warm my cock?” Eggsy nodded. Merlin pulled Eggsy off his length, and smiled when Eggsy tried to move back to sucking. “Say the words.”

“Please, yeah,” Eggsy managed to say.

Merlin guided his head back. “Baby, fuck our Puppy up.”

Harry’s smile was cold, vicious, and loving at the same time. “Yes, Daddy.” Eggsy just knelt there and let Harry work him open, and winced, moaned around Merlin’s cock. He sucked a bit harder to comfort himself. Yeah he had had his fingers up his arse during the time away, and the handle of a hair brush at one point when desperate. But none of that was the same as Harry’s cock. He wished it was bare, but understood, just as Sebastian had. It hurt, in the best possible way, and Eggsy knew more was coming. When Harry was fully in him, and Eggsy was feeling Merlin in front of him, and Harry behind, he realized he was truly home. Eggsy gave the smallest nod around Merlin’s cock, and then he was no longer in control of his body.

Harry pushed him hard, driving him into Merlin, fingers biting painfully into his ribcage. God it hurt so much, ten weeks without that perfect abuse of his system until the pleasure of it all overwhelmed the pain. Eggsy didn’t try to suck Merlin’s cock. Any other time he’d be able to, but after ten weeks, being fucked by Harry, he couldn’t have the control needed to suck. He just let the weight of Merlin sit on his tongue.

Besides he knew his owner, he bet anything Merlin would be fucking his face hard when Harry was done.

It felt like forever and also too quick when Harry bit him, and was coming. And sure enough the second Harry was done, Merlin was standing and choking Eggsy on his cock. It was hard, and brutal, the fingers in his hair vicious and he was crying, which made Merlin’s smile grow. “Look at the awe and worship in your gaze, Puppy. So happy to be back where you belong. On your knees in front of me, taking what I give you. Being my little play thing. Which is what you are. Mine.”

Eggsy was ready to swallow, but Merlin pulled out and came on his face. “If you think of cleaning that off in the next little bit you will be punished.” 

Eggsy barked.

“Aye, I know Sebastian won’t want you to rejoin him with my come on you, but you are ours for a little longer. Do you need a bit more pain, a bit more to focus on Puppy?” Eggsy gave a nod and Merlin sat back down. He pressed his foot on Eggsy’s erection and pressed down. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

*

Eggsy couldn’t move easily, his body exhausted from what Merlin and Harry had put him through the last couple days. He had been neglecting Sebastian a bit, needing the strength, the ownership. And Sebastian had understood. He hoped. Fuck he hoped.

There was a knock on the door. “Yeah,” Eggsy said hoarsely. He had deep throated Harry last session which always killed his voice. He sat up when Bas opened the door with a breakfast tray. “Fuck, I’m covered in their come.” He was disgusting, it felt disgusting, but he had wanted to be marked up as theirs. He sure as hell was never going to tell Bas that he had even let Harry pee on him in the shower. Not a common thing for them, but in that moment Eggsy had needed it, and Harry almost never denied what his sweet boy needed. Likewise there were light bruises around his throat from Merlin’s hands. “You don’t want to see me like this.”

“If you don’t want me to see you like this, that is one thing, but don’t suppose you know what I want to see you like. Because you were gone long enough I just want to see you.” Sebastian put the tray on the bed. “They’ve gone out. A situation came up, that unfortunately Teddy could not sign off on. They are going in and coming right back. But we have the morning to ourselves.” Sebastian took a piece of toast off the plate. “I used the noise cancelling headphones Merlin gave me last night.”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy said and dipped a corner of toast into the egg yolk. “I know you hate this stuff.”

“I don’t?” Sebastian was wearing his sorting information face. “It isn’t for me. It will never be for me. But I don’t hate it? I can understand how important it is to you. How it is a part of you. I can never join in, I don’t want it, I don’t want you in those ways. But I cannae hate it.”

“I love you, Bas,” Eggsy said.

“Eat, you need the energy. And I would like to suck your cock, and want you showered before that, unless you aren’t allowed.”

“No, I am allowed to whenever I want. You know there was no emergency at the office. They are out shopping by me treats.”

“Of course I know that, I’m the fucking brains of Kingsman.”

“You go ahead and say that to Merlin.”

“I’ll be the brains in twenty years,” Sebastian amended.

“Better.” Eggsy leaned over and kissed him.

“You have spunk on your cheek. Is that Merlin or Harry?”

“Eh, probably both,” Eggsy shrugged. They ate and then went to the shower where Sebastian washed him clean, and did suck his cock. It was good but also hurt a bit. Eggsy was pretty sure he was fucked out for a bit. They both put on sweats and went downstairs. They were watching telly when sure enough, Harry was carrying in shopping bags, and Merlin take away.

“Called it,” Eggsy said with a smile.

“Well my sweet boy deserves some treats,” Harry fussed, and Merlin rolled his eyes.

“I have enough food for the next day and a half. From three different places so everyone’s needs should be met,” Merlin said. “Eat and then you can show what you bought them,” Merlin said.

“Them?” Sebastian frowned.

“My little one needs treats too,” Harry huffed.

Sebastian stood up, and went and kissed his cheek. “Love you, Harry.” 

Harry flushed at that. “Yes, yes. We are a wonderful and loving family. Although it is annoying that you have the second best abs in the family. I keep getting knocked down in ranking.”

“Excuse me, I have the best abs,” Sebastian protested. He looked down at himself. “I work hard on this. I’m in better shape than most of the agents. My abs are better than Eggsy’s, his power is all in his thighs and arms.”

“It’s true,” Eggsy agreed. 

Merlin had gone, and put the food on the dining room table and came back. He lifted his shirt. “I win.”

“What the fuck are those?” Sebastian stared.

“You said you were boxing with him, Bas.”

“Aye and he wears a shirt the whole time, and always showers in his private shower.” Sebastian stared. “But you are old.”

“Well maybe by my age, you’ll look as good as me.”

“Snap,” Harry said.

“No,” Eggsy and Sebastian replied to that. They went and ate and then Harry handed out gifts to everyone, he had even sneaked in a couple things for Merlin in his shopping.

“Baby, I really appreciate this,” Merlin strapped on the new watch that was simple and stunning.

Harry beamed. “You are very welcome, Daddy.”

Eggsy was hugging his new Adidas track suit. Sebastian smiled at the wooden puzzle box that Harry had picked for him, and immediately set about solving it.

“Nothing for you, Harry?” Merlin asked.

“You don’t spoil yourself,” Harry said. “You buy things for those you love.”

“I suppose you do at that,” Merlin agreed and threw a box at Harry’s bad side and smiled when Harry easily caught it. He tossed a box to Eggsy, and Sebastian as well. “Sebastian, you are not ours. As you said we are more akin to brothers, and this is not about changing that. It is just...well I had a moment of fancy and had these made.” Merlin opened his box and slid the ring on. “I know on missions it can’t be worn, but I have a safe box in my desk for when they have to be tucked away.” Merlin’s ring and Harry’s matched three rings wound together with a set dark sapphire in the twists. Sebastian’s was two rings with two stones, and Eggsy’s four bands all woven together and no stones.

“Holy shit, you did a romantic thing, you had rings designed for all of us?” Harry’s eyes were swimming.

“No, I designed them, and had a custom jeweler make them. Bands for those in relationships, a rock to represent those were are family but not fucking. I did not explain that to the jeweler.”

“Daddy,” Harry said and went and sat in Merlin’s lap, peppering his face with kisses. “You are perfect.”

“Hardly.”

“It is a fine gift, sir,” Sebastian said, and had to clear his throat as he spoke.”

Eggsy put the ring on slowly, and looked at the three men. He gave a nod and wiped his tears away. “Okay I’m feeling too much feels right now. Someone stick a cock in me, distract me.”

“No, lad, we face these feelings,” Merlin said. “Trust me this much emotion is bothersome to me as well, but it matters. So family movie time.”

“Happy ending, and no guns,” Harry said.

“Put on whatever Disney movie you want,” Merlin said. “Baby, pick whatever suits.”

They all settled into their usual spots, Harry and Merlin on the couch, Eggsy with Sebastian on the floor. Merlin of course fell asleep, and Harry and Eggsy sang along on the music numbers, and Sebastian never let go of Eggsy’s hand under the blanket.

“I’m happy,” Eggsy said softly.

“Of course you are sweet boy. Who isn’t happy with happily ever after?” Harry brushed a hand over Eggsy’s hair.

Eggsy had no clue, but that sure as hell wasn’t him. 


End file.
